


Stay with Me

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, It's not as sad as the tags make it to be, M/M, it's going to get cute I promise, just might be a bit triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum has been hurt too many times, that he doesn't give a fuck anymore. He could care less about rules or hurting someone's feelings. He'll do and say whatever the hell he wants to make sure no one gets too close.</p><p>Mark is hurt beyond repair, that he just doesn't care anymore. He takes all the punches and the taunts. He'll ignore everything to not be hurt again.  </p><p>After an encounter, they start gravitating towards each other. But can they get passed their own pain to help each other out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suppose to be cute and fluffy and super cliche but i like to make myself suffer :-) i'm sorry @Lucky17, it'll get cute later!

On any given day, Jaebum cursed at the sun. Contrary to most, Jaebum found more beauty in the cold and cloudy days. Bright and lively days like today only brought discomfort and memories he wishes he could erase completely. However, as Jaebum rests his head against the cold surface of his desk, the warm sunlight emitting through the parchment paper covered windows relaxes his muscles and eases his way into the perfect nap.

Jaebum had already missed most of his morning classes, but decided to make his entrance 20 minutes before lunch. _Honestly fuck high school, and fuck geometry_. If any class in high school was pointless, it’d definitely be geometry, because when the fuck would he ever need to identify types of triangles in real life, Jaebum thought. Waking up by the bell dismissing for lunch, Jaebum doesn’t miss the note on his desk from his teacher asking to see him during lunch.

There was a time when he respected Mr. Park and even enjoyed his advice, though that’s mostly due to the fact that they live in the same neighborhood and he was Jaebum’s only sort of guidance growing up. Now however, he’s nothing but a nuisance, constantly trying to set him on ‘the right path’. _Fuck him_. Jaebum is perfectly content living down his self-destructive path.

Walking up to his teacher’s desk, Jaebum can’t hide the annoyance in his voice. “What now, Park?”

“Jaebum, please at least show me some respect at school. Why did you come late to school again? It’s barely the second month of your sophomore year, and you’re already facing expulsion for truancy.” Jaebum only shrugs, knowing Mr. Park isn’t expecting an answer. “I can only help you so much Jaebum. You were always such a model student growing up, but since high school started, no, since you’re parents-“

“That’s enough.” Jaebum lets the weight of his hands fall on the desk loudly. “If you don’t need me for anything school related, I’ll be leaving now. And Mr. Park don’t you ever mention my parents again.” Jaebum grits through his teeth and smiles, but both the teacher and himself know that that is a one hundred percent threatening, almost condescending, smile.

Passing the cafeteria, Jaebum walks up the stairs to the only place that can alleviate his raging temper. The music room.  Sure he could sing and dance phenomenally, but his only comfort was the grand piano at the far corner of the room. The room was always desolate, used occasionally, since the school was remodeled and music building was added. The view from outside the windows is probably peaceful and beautiful enough to calm Jaebum but the keys of the piano are what soothe the repressed scars within his heart. However, hearing voices from outside the room heightened his anger as he opened the door unnecessarily hard.

“Yo Jb.”

“Hey Jaebum, we thought we’d find you here.”

 

“Get out.” Jaebum didn’t want to see anyone, especially not the two people that could easily add fuel to the fire. When Jaebum entered high school he cut ties with every single person he once spoke to. If they knew the past Jaebum in anyway, he quickly removed them from his life either by spiteful words or painful punches. Jackson and Jinyoung both new Jaebum since preschool, so the new Jaebum came as a shock yet they pulled twice as hard when he tried to push them away. He and Jackson had their fair share of physical altercations. While Jinyoung was always at the end of Jaebum’s scrutiny. Jaebum soon realized that they weren’t going to leave any time soon, so he just gave up. However, he is thankful neither one of his friends have mentioned anything from the past. One day, when he can finally get his head out of his ass and built up the courage, Jaebum promises to apologize for being such a dick to them. However, unfortunately for them, today will certainly not be that day.

“I’m serious. You guys better get out now. Please. I don’t want to hurt you guys. ”

“Don’t worry, we weren’t planning on staying. Jinyoung just wanted to bring the assignments for the morning classes you missed.”

“Be safe, Jaebum.” Jinyoung says as he closes the door behind him to leave Jaebum in solitude. He didn’t deserve his friends, that was the only thing Jaebum was certain of. While everyone took the quickest route to avoid him, they always stuck around.

 

Jaebum sits behind the piano and takes several deep breaths. _One. Two. Three._ He plays a tune that is almost second nature to breathing. Not having to look at the keys, he closes his eyes and plays the only song that can prove he was once happy. That he once belonged to a family.  Fuck Mr. Park for being the only one who knows. For knowing what he’s going through and not understanding him.

The first time he plays it, it’s full of anger. The second time, it’s led by sadness. And the third, played with such serenity, that it’s hard to imagine such a song emitting from those rough, calloused hands. Finally opening his eyes, he stands up and walks to the windows. He looks outside, expecting to see a few birds or small squirrels playing around, but scrunches his nose when he sees a group of probably 5 boys huddled around making too much noise for Jaebum’s liking. Normally he’d pay it no mind, and walk out to find his friends for the remainder of the lunch period, but a pair of eyes staring up at him stops any further movement.

It’s impossible for anyone outside to see through the second story windows, Jaebum thinks but he can’t help turn away when he feels those eyes staring up again. The owner of the eyes, is currently being surrounded by a few guys, which Jaebum recognizes as trouble makers, more like the school bullies that get off of beating up the weak.   _Don’t fucking care. Don’t fucking bother Jaebum. Don’t get involved._ He tries to pry his eyes away, but can’t help but stare down at the boy who is looking up ignoring the pushes and taunts being thrown at him. _Why doesn’t he fight back? They’d leave if he just defends himself. He’s not even saying anything._

One of the bullies knocks the boy down, and he falls on his knees. He makes no attempt of getting up, and Jaebum at this point is more confused than anything. Jaebum leans closer to the window, in hopes that if the boy could really see him, he’ll see the pleading look Jaebum is sending to fight back or at least say something. The boy simply looks up one final time and smiles before the bell ending lunch sounds. The bullies disperse, and Jaebum finds himself walking outside to where the group of guys were previously at.

Expecting the boy to be gone like the rest of them, Jaebum is surprised to see him sitting on a bench nearby. Not knowing why, Jaebum can’t stop his legs from inching closer. Up close the boy looks much smaller. With a small frame and pale skin, Jaebum almost wants to run to make sure the bullies didn’t seriously hurt him. Not wanting to scare the boy, Jaebum makes his footsteps louder, and it catches the attention of the boy sitting down, as he turns his head and looks at Jaebum with only one emotion emitting through those eyes that look more beautiful in person. Fear.  

If he knew anything about Jaebum, it was probably either very vulgar or very aggressive so he probably shouldn’t have expected any other reaction.  Yet, Jaebum, for the first time ever, wishes that this stranger had a different opinion about him.

 

“Are you okay?”   Jaebum softly asks. And as if the boy sitting down couldn’t look more afraid, his eyes grow wide and his lips tremble when he hears Jaebum. He quickly stands up, but falls back on the bench as his knees give out.

Jaebum kneels in front of the boy without a second-thought and presses a palm to his knee. “Are you okay?” he repeats. The boy nods and is on his feet rushing inside.

 

“I’m not that scary..” Jaebum mumbles walking into his English class and takes his seat at the very back. Jinyoung and Jackson, both in the same class, sitting in from of him, turn around and give him a confused look. _I’ll tell you guys later,_ he mouths as he lays his head down to take his second nap of the day.

After an uneventful afternoon, they all head to the arcade where Jackson works part-time.

“Do you guys know some guy that is really skinny and pale?”

“That doesn’t really help much Jb. You have to be more specific.” Jackson chuckles as he leans against the prize stand.

“Why do you ask?” Jinyoung tilts his head, intrigued.

“I saw this guy getting bullied, and was just taking it. Like he didn’t fight back or even speak. I think he hurt his knee, but when I asked him he didn’t even say a word to me and took off.”

Jinyoung and Jackson share a questioning look, but Jaebum doesn’t comment on it.

“I think you’re talking about Mark Tuan. He-he’s different, I guess. He a junior, doesn’t talk to anyone and keeps mostly to himself. No one really bothered him until this year, apparently some seniors have a bet to see who could rile him up or make him cry. They’re sick fucks.” Jinyoung frowns. “But nobody bothers, because who’s going to go against those seniors that practically piss in groups.”

“That’s fucked up.”

”Yeah but not to be mean, why do you care? It’s not like you to care about someone, especially someone you don’t know.” Jackson asks.

“I don’t.” He lies. “I’m going home, I’ll see you guys later.”

 

At home, he pours himself a bowl of cereal and let’s his mind wonder to the boy named Mark Tuan. The guy literally looked terrified of him, so why was he still thinking of him. _His eyes._ Jaebum had never seen eyes so painfully beautiful. Mark had said nothing to him, yet his eyes were saying more than enough. Thoughts of whether he treated his knee, or why assholes would even want to hurt such a fragile looking boy were pushed aside before Jaebum got upset over something he shouldn’t care about.

 

Jaebum actually makes it to school on time, but not ready to begin another day of bullshit higher learning, he detours to his second favorite place, the library. Unlike the music room, the library is shared between thousands of students, yet Jaebum has never seen a single person while he’s there. Jaebum walks through aisles of books, passed the group tables, and towards the window, where a single table and two chairs await him. He halts when he sees someone already in his favorite chair. _Fuck. This sucks._ Jaebum would’ve walked away, probably to class who knows, but walks closer when he discovers the person in his seat to be Mark Tuan. The boy who before yesterday, had never existed to Jaebum.  

Jaebum decides Fuck it, and sits across Mark. Throwing his bag in front of him, causing Mark to jump in his seat as the book he was holding falls to the ground. Sensing that Mark was probably going to bolt any second, Jaebum speaks, “Stay. I won’t bother you.” He can literally see Mark tense up. “This is the best seat in the library.” He shrugs as he pulls out a novel from his bag. Jaebum sees Mark push his chair back ready to jet and almost frowns, but Mark picks his book up and continues reading.

An hour later, Jaebum feels his phone vibrating and takes a break from his book to check the messages. He notices that Mark is still reading as well, and wonders why he’s still here and not in class.

He quietly pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Jackson:

Mrs. Flores is thinking of reporting you to the principle because you’re always absent. You better come quick.

Jackson:

She’s talking too fast in Spanish, it’s probably bad. Hurry.

 _Fuck._ He silently curses. Throwing his book in his bag, he looks up at mark who is still immersed in his book. Jaebum finds a piece of paper and writes out a few words. He places the note on the table and rushes to his Spanish class.

 

[Sorry I bothered you today, I hope your knee is feeling better.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in love with mark's eyes lol like they just do something me <3  
> next chap will be about mark.


	2. Mark's Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small update, before i go full studying mode lol

Mark can’t remember the last time he spoke out loud. He knows that his voice has gotten deeper by the coughs that slip out, but he doesn’t even remember how it used to sound. The last words he ever spoke were 3 years ago. Then, it was his coping mechanism, he couldn’t mutter a word even if he wanted to. Now, it’s a habit but more so, a fear.  

Mark is simply moving through the motions, but not necessarily living. At school, he usually goes unnoticed. That or nobody really wants to interact with someone that won’t talk back. Mark is perfectly content living in silence, noise can only be painful, in his experiences. Since he entered high school, he’s no stranger to the odd looks and the whispers, however this year added bullying to the mix. Mark never minded the punches or the kicks, even the most hurtful of words didn’t have an effect on him. The idea behind it all is what upsets him. Why would anyone want to emotionally torture someone over a bet? They’ve probably never gone through something so horrible. Those type of people never bother with petty things, Mark would know.

So he chooses to spend most of his school days at the library, reading books about pathology and psychology, hoping to understand himself and others better. His teachers don’t mind him skipping class, some probably prefer it. Who wants to have the weird kid in their class?

So when he finds another boy sitting across from him, while the entire library is empty, he figures it’s probably another one of those seniors trying to get an early start today. However it was the boy from yesterday, the one who asked if he was alright. _Maybe he’s trying to play the sympathy card?_ This boy looks familiar though. Between classes, people actively ignore and avoid Mark, sometimes with a shove. But with this boy, it’s for an entirely different reason. The halls rapidly disperse when he walks the halls. Nobody brave enough to make eye contact with his dark eyes or his sharp gaze, Mark included. Hence, Mark does what he’s so great at, he ignores him hoping the boy will either get upset and hit him or just give up and walk away.

A few hours pass when Mark realizes he was focusing too much on the book and completely forgot about the boy, who was no longer there. He did however find the piece of paper where his backpack previously was.

[Sorry I bothered you today. I hope your knee is feeling better.]

Mark came to a realization after reading the note. This boy is very perceptive, and that is incredibly dangerous. Mark hadn’t even realized he would lower a hand from his book to massage his knee. It wasn’t broken or dislocated, but the pain would last quite a while. _He’s not asking because he cares. Everyone always wants something. Don’t be fooled Mark._

After school, Mark walks home but stops to sit in front of a convenient store to rest his knee for a bit. He sees a little girl coming out with an ice cream, and Mark’s mouth waters. He walks in and heads to the freezer of ice cream. Mark finds that the particular ice cream cone he wants is at the very bottom and he has to practically throw his entire body in to reach. Doing so, he puts all his weight on one leg, which happens to be the one with a hurt knee. A sharp pain shoots up his body, and he stumbles to the floor. Now in more pain than ever, and no ice cream, Mark deems it a failure and decides to head back home to apply an ice pack to his knee.

However, someone looms over him and reaches into the freezer before he could get up, trapping him between the stranger’s legs and the freezer.

“This is the one you wanted right?” Mark jumps when he recognizes the voice. This actually makes a perfect opportunity for the boy to kick him while he’s down. He can’t even be mad at his own pun because it was his fault to begin with. The boy simply nudges the ice cream towards him and Mark stands up and bows as he takes the ice cream. After paying Mark sits outside to massage his knee before heading out.

“You don’t really talk much, huh?” Mark whips his head to the table right next to his. Of course, he’d be there. “I don’t either, but you probably wouldn’t think that right?” He asks mostly to himself. But for some reason Mark feels the need to respond, whatever way he can. So he nods his head earnestly, and the boy nearly chokes on whatever soda he’s currently drinking. “I’m serious. I’m not sure if you noticed or not, but nobody talks to me at school, everyone avoids me.” _No, everyone avoids ME,_ Mark wishes he could say. “I’m Jaebum. Sorry, I won’t talk anymore, I’ll just finish my food then leave.” Mark nearly laughs. The boy that everyone fears, has already apologized twice to him for being a bother. It’s almost comical, if only Mark actually had someone to share his humor with.

Mark spends a few more minutes sitting down, and finds the perfect chance to leave when the boy, named Jaebum, gets up to throw his trash inside the store.  Mark searches for a piece of paper in his bag, and writes a quick message. He places it at Jaebum’s table and walks as fast as his knee allows.

[My name is Mark. ~~My knee is fine, thanks~~ ] It’d be rude if Mark didn’t at least give his name, when they’ve already had several encounters. He scratches the last part, because he probably doesn’t remember writing the note, or even care.

That night mark goes to bed with thoughts of the boy strange enough to talk to him. _He’s not like the other bullies, but he’s definitely not safe either. His voice gave him away. He’s not proud of the fact that everyone avoids him. He must have a tough life too._

_…_

_Don’t get involved with him Mark._


	3. Jaebum's involvement

A week later and Jaebum manages to convince his Spanish teacher to not suspend him. He only had to attend all his classes, and stay after school for clean-up duties. It was a bunch of bullshit, but he just took the menial punishment to avoid expulsion and the bothersome nagging from his teachers.

Last week after finishing his duties early, he never expected to run into Mark outside of school. Jaebum had stopped to buy something to eat and saw Mark reaching for an ice cream. He was concentrating very diligently that Jaebum thought he looked like a cute child. He tried to hide the smile that crept up, because why the fuck was he thinking that his boy was cute. _He just different, so he piqued my interest._ However, when Mark fell Jaebum quickly reacted and walked towards him. He should’ve just walked away, he thought, but it was too late. He definitely should’ve just walked away after buying his food, but it was too late. His feet had planted themselves at the table right next to mark, and his mouth spoke the words Jaebum didn’t have the chance to swallow back down.

What surprised him was actually getting a reaction out of Mark. He wasn’t expecting an answer out of him, so when he nodded it honestly shocked Jaebum. From what Jinyoung and Jackson have said about him, Mark doesn’t even look at a person when they speak let alone acknowledge them. He also didn’t expect Mark to be there when he returned from throwing his trash inside; He could feel the uncomfortableness radiating from Mark. He held on to a small chance that maybe he’d still be there when he returned, but he wouldn’t make a bet out of those chances just yet. So Mark was gone, but a note was left behind.

[My name is Mark. ~~My knee is fine, thanks~~ ] Jaebum has to squint to make out the second sentence but smiles when he reads it. He knows he shouldn’t get involved with him, especially because it will draw very unnecessary attention from everyone at school that he’s done so well to avoid. Yet, he can’t hold back a chuckle because Jaebum already knew his name, and because Mark was actually really cute. So that night Jaebum made a promise with himself. He’s not going to go out of his way to talk to Mark, but he’s not going to purposely ignore him either. If Mark acknowledges him or seeks him out, Jaebum won’t run away. _He won’t do that though, he’s literally afraid of me,_ he rationalizes.      

 

So his first free day of no after school cleaning duties, he goes to find his friends who promised to buy him Ramen for ‘being a diligent student’. He was going to get free food, so who cares if they were mocking him. He walks through the halls that were excessively packed for being 10 past 4 o’ clock. He looks through the crowd of people to find his friends but notices a huddle of boys surrounded by the mass of students. _Fuck._ He already knows what’s happening but walks closer to hope he’d be wrong. But there on the ground is Mark crouched on the floor hugging his knees and a group of seniors kicking and yelling at him. _Don’t get involved Jaebum._ He tightens his fist, and grits his teeth as he watches Mark protecting the knee he knows is hurt. Jaebum wants to jump in and punch all 6 of those seniors, but he knows it won’t help neither one of them.

“What’s going on?” Jackson walks up to him puts a hand on his shoulder and Jaebum tenses under the touch.

“Nothing Let’s go.” He spits out.

Jackson takes a look at his appearance and back towards Jaebum’s line of vision, a boy crowded by seniors. Jaebum really wishes Jackson drops the conversations and chooses to head out now. But Jackson doesn’t reply and pushes through the crowd to throw a punch at one of the seniors. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._  All hell breaks loose. Jackson is throwing punches at anyone he can reach, and soon Jinyoung flies in and pulls Mark up to his feet and away from the bullies. Once Jinyoung pulls Mark into a classroom, Jaebum decides Fuck it, and pushes his way towards the fight. Most of the crowd pick up on Jaebum’s menacing aura, and run off leaving just the seniors, Jackson, and himself.

“I am seriously not in the mood to fight, so leave now and we’ll be on our way.” Jaebum says as he yanks Jackson off one of them.

“Fuck you, who the fuck do you think you are talking to us like that? We’re not afraid of you, you piece of shit. We’re six, and you’re only two.”

“One.” Jaebum corrects them. “Jackson go check on Jinyoung.”

Jackson doesn’t bother protesting, and rushes off to find the classroom Mark and Jinyoung went into.

“You’re such an arrogant bastard. Do you seriously think you can win this fight? You should’ve just walked away. Who gives a fuck about that mute pathetic piece of shit? You’ve never had an issue with us before. And we’re not done with your fucking bitch of a friend either. He still needs to be taught a lesson for disrupting us.”

The longer they talk, the angrier Jaebum is getting. Maybe it was the fact that they hurt Mark in the first place, or maybe because now they’re starting to involve his friends into the matter, whatever the reason, Jaebum was done listening to them talk. He lunges towards the one talking and hits him square in the face. Jaebum’s blood starts boiling and his reasoning goes out the window. He’s on autopilot, punching, kicking, and throwing. He doesn’t stop until he hears Jinyoung’s calm voice, “Jaebum it’s okay, you’ve done enough.” Jaebum snaps out of his trance and looks at the floor painted with the group of bullies crying. He looks up and sees three boys leaning against the door of a classroom. Jaebum stumbles through the hall, walks into the classroom and sits on a desk.

 

“Sorry.” Jaebum apologizes to no one in particular.

“I would’ve done the same if you wouldn’t have pulled me off of them.” Jackson laughs.

“Shut up Jackson, you’re lucky Jaebum saved you.”

“I had it under control dude.”

“Yeah okay. Jaebum, do you want to go to the nurse? Mark doesn’t seem to be in pain but-“

Jaebum jumps from his sit, and walks towards Mark. “Are you okay? Is your knee really okay?”

“He’s not talking, J-.” Jackson replies but is cut short by Mark shaking his head. Although Jaebum is worn out, adrenaline kicks in when Mark tell them, well shakes his head, that he’s in pain.

“Get on my back, I’ll take you to the nurse’s office. There shouldn’t be people here anymore, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Jaebum you can’t. You’re hurt too. Let Jackson carry him.”

“Yeah you’re practically limping Jb, I’ll take Mark and Jinyoung can help you walk.”

Jaebum looks at Mark for his answer, and when Mark gives him a small smile, Jaebum sighs and nods at Jackson to hurry up. “Be careful Jackson, his knee is probably hurt really badly.”

 With the nurse gone, Jinyoung does his best to inspect Mark’s knee for any serious injury. He applies whatever creams he can find, and works on wrapping his knee.

Jaebum and Jackson sit towards the side and Jackson whispers the words he should’ve seen coming, “We’re gonna have to talk about this, you know.” Because yes, he does know. He just single handedly got his friends and Mark into so much trouble. This is why he wished he didn’t have friends. He knew Mark was dangerous to get involved with, but what’s done is done.

“Yeah I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure whether to switch between pov's or include both in one chapter or just stick to one??   
> i thought my final was today, but it's tomorrow lol so i thought i'd post this today :)


	4. Mark's new friends

Mark has no clue what so ever why he let them know he was in pain. They could use that against him and take advantage of him. The boy who helped him to the classroom was nice, it was probably because of him. While they were in the classroom alone, and when the second boy walks in, he never stops talking to him. From “don’t worry, it’ll be okay” to “Jaebum will take care of them”, the words of the stranger were oddly soothing.   _Why would Jaebum take care of them? He doesn’t know me. What is his reason for doing this?_ Mark was so confused that when Jaebum asked him if he was okay, he’s body responded faster than he could process.

While the boy, named Jinyoung, helped wrap his knee, Mark couldn’t help steal a few glances at Jaebum who was massaging his shoulders. Jinyoung must have caught him looking because he chuckles low just loud enough for Mark to hear.

“He’s fine, don’t worry about him. That was nothing.” Mark looks down, embarrassed that he was caught. “You know, he’s never done that for anyone. He’s never helped someone in trouble before. Not even for Jackson or me, but that’s probably because we can handle things on our own but still.”

_Is that a good or bad thing?_ Mark wants to ask. Jinyoung just smiles and shrugs like he heard Mark’s thoughts.

“How about you join us for dinner? We’re all headed to get some ramen, and we can walk you home just in case your knee gives out, and Jackson can give you a piggy-back ride? I know this is probably a lot for you, but we just want to make sure you’re okay. It’s on me and Jackson, so you don’t even have to worry about money.”

Mark wanted to shake his head no, and bolt for the door. But he’s not in the greatest shape to run, and he feels like it’s the least he can do for Jinyoung, who saved him.  So he nods, and Jinyoung smiles and pats his thigh.

“Guys, Mark is going to eat ramen with us! Let’s head out before it gets too dark.” Jinyoung announces and Mark feels eyes staring at him as he looks at the floor.

“Ouu nice, maybe now we can get that 2 for $5 dollar special, since there’s four of us now!” Jackson cheers, and Mark is seriously dumbfounded. _How come they haven’t ask any questions? Are they really okay with him going along?_

“That’s true. I didn’t think about that. Mark, can you walk or do you want Jackson to carry you?” Jinyoung directs to him. He shakes his head, flustered and gets up on his feet. _Jinyoung did a great job_. Mark hardly feels the excruciating pain from earlier as he takes a few steps experimentally.

“Okay then, let’s go eat ramen!”  

 

On the few minute walk to the ramen shop, Mark is honestly so surprised by how not awkward the whole situation is. The walk is filled with Jackson talking about some story of when he tried a different ramen shop and he ended with food poisoning for a week. It was honestly a pointless story, and it could have been about anything, but it was nice. Mark doesn’t remember the last time he was ever invited out, but somehow it makes him feel nostalgic for something he’s never experienced. He smiles, and he doesn’t realize that Jaebum is carefully watching him.

Once they enter, they sit at a booth somewhat secluded from the general seating. Jinyoung sits next to Mark, which he doesn’t know whether he should be thankful for or not because Jaebum is sitting right across him.  

“Hi welcome to- OH MY GOD I HEARD YOU GUYS GOT IN A FIGHT AT SCHOOL” The waitress, who looks young enough to be a student, yells.

“You’re being too loud hani.” Jaebum scuffs.

“How did you hear?” Jinyoung asks.

“Well earlier these guys came by and they were talking about Jaebum ripping off limbs and whatnot.”

“I practically started it, and they’re only talking about Jb.” Jackson frowns.

Hani hits Jackson on the back of his head, “Well that’s what you get for not finishing what you started.”

“Because he didn’t let me!” Jackson whines and Jinyoung simply giggles.

“Oh, but who’s this? I’ve never seen him here or at school before?”

“This is Mark. Can you go get us some water?” Jaebum asks. Mark is thankful he didn’t have to deal with the whole I-don’t-talk-to-stranger-or-to-people-in-general situation.

 

“Mark do you know what to get?” Jinyoung asks as Mark looks through the menu. “I’m getting the vegetarian ramen.”

“I’m getting the spicy beef ramen.”

“I usually get the miso ramen with extra pork.” Mark mouth salivates as Jaebum says his order. Jaebum smiles, and calls Hani to order. Mark is rather speechless, Jaebum who literally just beat up 6 large seniors, smiled warmly that Mark misses when he orders for everyone. Once hani goes to place the order, Jackson is the first to break the comfortable silence.

“You know, they’re going to come back. But this time, angrier.”

“Jackson don’t.” Mark’s spine shivers from the sternness of Jaebum’s voice.

“We have to talk about this eventually, because now we’re all involved.”

“It’s true Jaebum. There’s not a right time or place for this talk, but we have to talk about it.” Jinyoung says. Mark tenses and looks down, trying to find a way to apologize, but Jinyoung places a comforting hand on his thigh.

“This isn’t your fault Mark. That’s not what I’m trying to say. Just that.. because of me, they’re going to be meaner.” Jackson’s voice breaks a little. Mark looks up at Jackson with wide eyes, because _no. this isn’t anyone’s fault but my own-_  

“No. This is my fault. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let Jackson gone in. I should’ve done something when I saw what was happening. I reacted too late. I’m sorry they hurt your knee more, mark.” Jaebum voice breaks his train of thought.

_Why do they keep apologizing? It’s all my fault. I just got these people in trouble. It’s my fault. I’m the one that’s sorry._ Mark wants to reassure them, but the words won’t come out. Instead, tears start silently falling.

“Mark don’t cry. This isn’t your fault. We helped because we wanted to okay?” Jinyoung reassures him, but Mark simply can’t believe them. “All this means is that we added one more person to our group of 3. We’re not the best of people, and a lot of people avoid us for one reason or another.” Jinyoung looks towards Jaebum. “But we’d really like it if you’d be our friend.”

Mark finally looks up through his tear filled eyelashes. Both Jackson and Jaebum are smiling, so Mark just nods. He knows they’re going to regret getting close to him, and he knows he’s only going to get hurt in the end. But as their ramen gets served, Mark smiles into his bowl because _I made friends, and they don’t call me weird or strange_.

As they finish their meal, Jackson hands Jinyoung money and he pulls Jaebum with him to go outside. “We’ll wait for you guys outside” he simply says. Once they finish paying, Mark stops at entrance when he hears Jackson’s and Jaebum’s conversation.

“I know what you’re thinking Jb. But you don’t have to protect all of us. I know Mark is different, because it’s not like you to care about someone. And Jinyoung and I won’t question your reasons. But we can figure this out together okay. You can’t destroy yourself again..”

“Fuck. I know Jackson. I fucking know alright.”

 

Jinyoung pushes Mark out the exit, and smiles. “Shall we get ice cream to commemorate our new friendship? Jaebum will pay!” Jinyoung grabs Mark by the hand and carefully runs ahead.

“Hey wait for us!” Jackson yells as both he and Jaebum run to catch up to them.

_Maybe Jaebum isn’t so scary. Maybe he’s just different. Like me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished with the last final of my college life! i graduate in 3 days yay.  
> anyway, it's finally getting less sad, but the angst isn't over yet.  
> thank you to everyone that's liked this story so far<3


	5. Jaebum's uneasiness

The night they went out for ramen and ice cream, Jaebum was honestly surprised by how open Mark was being. He wasn’t necessarily jealous that Jinyoung didn’t have to put much of an effort to befriend Mark so quickly, but it honestly shocked him when Mark reached for Jaebum’s phone while they were sharing contacts. After that day, he was sure Mark would’ve been too terrified to want to be around him. Yet Mark agreed to be their friend, and Jaebum was glad he didn’t have to watch him from afar anymore. Whether he wanted it or not, Mark was now a part of Jaebum’s life. As long as he keeps Mark at an arm’s length, he could deal with one more friend.

A week since that day passes and their days are oddly calm. Throughout the day, Jinyoung and Jackson were usually the ones to send messages in their group chat, but Jaebum couldn’t help but smile because even through text Mark wouldn’t reply. During lunch, they meet in the music room. Sometimes it’s filled with loud stories from Jackson, or Jinyoung’s singing. Once Jaebum played the piano, and he couldn’t hide the blush after seeing the way Mark looked at him. Like Jaebum was playing the grandest of songs, and not a nursery song that Jinyoung requested. Jaebum silently observed Mark, and found out a few things about him. Mark likes to read, but it seems more like he’s searching for something in the books. He also found out that Mark has a sweet tooth. For lunch, Mark always brings sweet bread and strawberry milk. Jaebum also notices when Mark smiles thinking no one saw, usually when Jackson makes an idiot out of himself, or when Jinyoung silently sits beside him to read. Occasionally, those smiles are thrown in his direction, and Jaebum ignores the odd feeling within his stomach.

 

The boys managed to stay low for a week, but Jaebum had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was coming. Jaebum skips his afternoon classes to take a nap outside, coincidentally, where he first saw Mark. It had the biggest trees for shade, across a building that was hardly used except for electives, and the overall location was ideal for nap taking. A few minutes into his nap, he’s awoken by having his arms pinned behind his back. _Fuck._ He had let himself relax after seeing no movement from those seniors. So he lets himself get pulled up to his feet, and he takes a look at the number of guys surrounding him. 10, maybe 12 of them, all with vengeance in their eyes. Jaebum smirks, because finally, finally they’re here to play and not waste his time.

Apparently they didn’t find his smirk too pleasing because his air gets knocked out of him by repeated punches to the gut. They finally release him, and Jaebum manages to find his footing.

“You know.. we saw you getting close to that piece of shit Mark, that we kind of lost all respect for you now. We don’t see why we have to be afraid of you. You’re just as worthless as your friends. One can’t speak, one talks too much, and the other is faggot. And you, with the sad sob story. We did a lot of digging to get this dirt on you. You should be proud we’re showing such an interest in you.”

“Fuck you.” Jaebum spits towards the proclaimed leader of the group. “I guess you guys just need to be taught another lesso-” His words get caught in his throat as something hard hits his back.   

“Ah but that’s where you’re wrong Jaebumie.” Jaebum falls to his knees, as some guy pushes a bat into his spine. “You see, we know you like to fight fair, so we came ready to fight dirty. We also know how chivalrous you are, so we sent more guys to take care of your friends. Jackson has art right now, Jinyoung should be in theater, and Mark is at the library. Sound about right? But don’t worry, they don’t have it as bad as you do.”

 _Fuck. Fuck._ Jaebum needs to hurry and help Mark. _Fuuuck._

 

“I told you guys not to mess with them.” Jaebum feels rage over taking his body, as he stands up and pulls the bat from behind him. He kicks the guy who previously owned it, and swings the bat to create some distance between himself and the herd of assholes. His chances seem slim, but anger and adrenaline are all the motivation he needs to not think twice. He starts swinging, but as one goes down, three replace him. After what seems like hours, Jaebum’s body starts to give out. His arms become heavier, his legs no longer moving, and his and who knows who else’s blood start blinding his vision. His knees finally give out, and he drops the bat.  

 _Mark. Are you okay?_ He starts falling into unconsciousness. He sees someone pick up the bat he previously dropped and braces himself for the last blow.

“No” he hears a whisper among the yelling and cheers of the seniors. Not having been hit, Jaebum opens his eyes and sees Mark facing him with his arms open in a protecting stance. _Did you just speak? What are you doing here? Run away Mark!_ Jaebum wants to open his mouth, but falls into Mark, passing out.

When he wakes up, the familiarity of the room confuses him. _Why am I in the music room?_ He looks around and sees his friends all battered and bloody. Jaebum tries to get up, but grunts in pain and he applies pressure to his ribs.

“Fuck.”

“Jb don’t get up. You probably broke a few ribs.” Jackson rushes to him as he finally gains consciousness. He takes in his surroundings and hears someone crying. He sees Jinyoung crouched down at the corner of the room, hugging the person crying.

“Mark.” Jaebum calls out to him. Both Jinyoung and Mark now turn to him, and Jaebum almost lunges himself towards them. Second to him, Mark is covered in the most blood, his shirt is ripped, and his hair is almost pink from the blood staining his beautiful blonde hair. “Mark.” He calls out again, and Mark only cries louder. _His voice is nice_. Jaebum thinks. “Are you okay?”

“He’s fine. Just a few bruising.” Jinyoung says as he rubs circles on Mark’s back.

“Mark come here.” His voice sounds mean, but the pain he’s in doesn’t really give him much of a choice.

Mark gets up and stumbles his way towards Jaebum. He sits on his knees and Jaebum smiles at him. “Are you okay?”

“J-Jaebum..” His name barely passes as a whisper, but Jaebum definitely hears it.

 

“You have a beautiful voice.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys can't catch a break :'(  
> but now the bullies know about jaebum's past, and mark finally spoke to him.  
> next chap we find out what happened during the fight and after jb passed out


	6. Mark's Vindication

All morning long Mark felt he was being watched. He went to his classes in the morning, and even had lunch with his friends, but he felt very uncomfortable. He didn’t let anyone know, because how could he? If the bullies were back, he’d take care of them by himself. It’s the least he could do.

So after lunch, he rushes to the library, but instead of sitting down, he hides behind the encyclopedia aisle that’s between his usual seat and the back exit that lead into the cafeteria. He hears footsteps approaching, and he ducks down.

“Shit. He’s not here yet.”

“I guess we just wait for him then?” Another comments as he takes a seat in Mark’s favorite chair. “Man I wish I could’ve been outside watching them take down Jaebum.”

“Yeah you and me both. But he’s not making it out alive this time. He has fucking 12 guys on him, all of them loaded with bats and shit.  It would’ve been awesome if he was part of our crew, instead of going all kill bill a few years back, remember that shit?”

“Dude I think everyone does, that’s why even most of the teachers are afraid of him.” _Kill bill?_ Mark doesn’t understand the reference, but pays it no mind as he is currently trying to hear what is happening to Jaebum. He hears tapping of feet, as the two seniors become restless.

“Maybe he went to take a piss? Want to go check on the other guys? I hear they sent 4 to take care of Jinyoung, and like 6 for Jackson.”

“Oh shit. I guess we can take a quick peak. It’s not like Mark will pull up a fight, so we’ll just go and come back okay?”

Mark starts trembling as he reaches for his phone. He sends out a quick text, hoping it gets to them quick enough.

[They’re going after you guys, run away]

 _Why is this happening to them? It’s not their fault_. Mark wants to fall to the floor and hug his knees, but rises to his feet as he hear footprints retracting to the entrance. _Jaebum. Jaebum._ He has to get to Jaebum. It’s not his war to fight.

He sprints through the back exit, trying to figure out where Jaebum could possibly be. He runs to the music room, hoping he was there rather than outside. But when he opens the door and see no one, he stomach almost drops. He’s about to close the door behind him, when he hears muffled voices. He walks inside and nearly falls to the floor when he looks out the window and he sees a gang of guys surrounding Jaebum as he’s on his knees. Jaebum is clearly smirking, and a shiver runs down Mark’s spine. Mark is completely immobilized with fear. Fear for what Jaebum will do, what he’s capable of doing. He rushes out the door, without reservations, to take the punishment meant for him.

He almost reaches the exit to the building when he hears familiar yelling. _Jackson._ Mark turns to the art classroom and run towards the noises. He walks into a classroom, that’s huddled around a group of boys. _Of course there’d be no teacher_. He walks in and watches as Jackson is holding his ground against all 6 of the seniors attacking him at the same time. Mark curses at himself for not being able to help. He looks up at Jackson, who happens to be staring right at him with surprise in his eyes. Distracted for a second, two guys manage to land a few blows to his stomach and Jackson falls to his knees.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME, RUN. RUN AWAY.” Jackson yells in no particular direction, but Mark’s feet move before he can protest. But Mark isn’t going to run away this time, he’s going to defend himself for once. He’s going to fight for his friends that are purposelessly fighting for him.

Finally outside, he stares from afar. Jaebum is on the ground covered in blood. He can’t make out any of his features but his eyes. The look of defeat clearly visible, and Mark deduces it doesn’t suit Jaebum very well. Mark marches towards Jaebum and covers him with his body. He opens his mouth to yell, but the words come out as barely a whisper. “No.” He tries to yell, but it’s quite obvious no one heard as Mark feels the edge of a bat push into his spine, but he feels no pain. How can he, when the one person who promised to protect him, is lying on his knees, defeated and in pain.

So Mark curls his body to protect Jaebum’s and takes all the hits necessary for them to be satisfied. Mark places his head in the crook of Jaebum’s neck and cradles his head with his hands. The smell and taste of iron penetrating deep within him, as Jaebum’s blood soaked sweat falls from his to Mark’s hair. Somewhere in the mist of all the hits, he feels himself being pulled up. Mark only holds Jaebum tighter, set to be the one to protect his friends for a change. Even if he was late, he not going to let anyone touch Jaebum.

Refusing to budge only seemed to ignite the anger in the seniors as they return, revamped and armed with sport equipment. Mark feels his body become weak and numb. If he passes out now, will they leave Jaebum alone? Mark doesn’t have time to think of possibilities as he hears Jackson’s voice.

“You did great, Mark. Now don’t worry, we’ll take care of it from here.”

Mark lifts his head slightly to be greeted by both Jackson and Jinyoung with large smiles. _You guys are okay.._ If the comics Mark grew up reading were any true, Jackson and Jinyoung would be the heroes that hid among the crowd. The ones that only the weak, such as Mark, were able to see once they were on the brink of death. They were both amazing people, and he could only think of how great Jaebum must be to have such perfect people to protect him. He watches as his friends fight with smiles on their faces. At first he’s curious because Jaebum had the same grin when he saw him from the music room, but then Mark realizes why.. They’re smiling because they’re protecting their friends. They know that their friends are safe. There isn’t anything to be angry or upset at in the current moment. Even Mark manages to smile, because he was able to protect Jaebum from being hurt again.

Jackson and Jinyoung manage to hold their ground against the pack of bullies until they hear a whistle being blown. Mark turns to the direction of the noise and sees a teacher, _Mr. Park?_ With a few school police officers by his side. They rush towards the crowd, and detain those that did not run away once they noticed them. Mr. Park rushes to Mark and his friends and advises them to run to the music room, while they settle things outside.

“Mark can you stand?” Jinyoung asks. Mark makes an effort to stand up, but the repeated hits to his back cause him to stumble down. Without hesitation, Jinyoung scoops Mark up and carries him bridal style. Jackson does the same to Jaebum and they sprint inside. _These boys are monsters_ , Mark thinks as they run up the stairs to the music room.

Jackson places Jaebum down on the floor near the windows and Mark jumps out of Jinyoung’s hold to rush towards him. There are so many words that want to come out, but won’t. The only word that does, Mark repeats ceremonially.

“J-Jae. J-Jae-“ Mark grabs a hold of Jaebum’s shirt and feels his tears washing away the blood on his hands as they fall onto jaebum’s chest. _I’m sorry. This is my fault. But please don’t hate me. I tried to protect you, but I was too late. I’m sorry._ Those are the words that he wishes he could speak, but as much as he pushes them out, only one word makes its exit. “Jaebum..”

“Did he just-?” Jackson and Jinyoung share a quick look before kneeling next to Mark.

“Don’t cry. He’s fine.” Jinyoung says. But the words that were once soothing, only make his tears fall harder.

“Jinyoung, go clean Mark in one of the desks. I’ll stay with Jaebum until he comes to.”

Jinyoung nods, and lifts Mark to his feet. He guides him to a desk, but Mark chooses to sit on the floor next to the desk, with his knees against his chest. Jinyoung finds those brown paper napkins, and does his best to clean a sobbing Mark. Once Jinyoung removes most of the fluid on his face, he brings Mark into his embrace and tries to calm him down.

Mark doesn’t know how long he sits there crying, but he stops when he hears Jaebum calling his name. He quickly turns, and Mark only wants to cry harder because his voice sounds so pained. _How can he talk when he’s in so much pain?_

“Come here Mark. Are you okay?”

“He’s fine, just bruising on his back.” Jinyoung answers as Mark’s feet stumble towards Jaebum, and he falls besides him. He wants to apologize or at least ask if he’s okay, but again, he says the only word that his mouth feels comfortable saying.

“Jaebum..” He whispers.

And Jaebum is smiling at him. “You have a beautiful voice.” He tries to sit up, but curses as he falls back on his back.

“I’m telling you. You probably broke a few ribs. Just stay still until Mr. Park gets here.” Jackson warns him.

“Mr. Park? What the fuck?”

Jinyoung then proceeds to tell Jaebum, that Jinyoung had in fact received Mark’s text and sent Mr. Park a quick message before the guys arrived. Jinyoung managed to take care of the guys with the help of a few stage props and rushed to help Jackson who was luckily in the same building. Jackson told Jinyoung that Mark was okay, so they rushed outside to help him out. They hadn’t expected to see Mark there, but Jinyoung told Jaebum that Mark wouldn’t let go of him even after all the hits he received.

Jaebum reached for his hand, and Mark moves closer to accommodate him. “Thank you Mark, for protecting me. Thanks to all of you, fuck. I should’ve seen this coming-“

“Don’t even apologize Jb, we all should’ve noticed. We should be thanking Mark, because without him we would’ve all been severely hurt. Thanks Mark.” Jackson pats Marks shoulder.

Mark shakes his head vigorously, because no. He did nothing that requires any thanks. All he did was take a few hits for Jaebum.

“You were really great out there, Mark.” Jinyoung smiles at him.

“But why are you covered in blood? Are you sure you’re not hurt badly?” Jaebum squeezes Mark’s hand.

“Bro, that’s all your blood, maybe a bit in the back is his, but about 98% is all yours.”

“Oh fuck.” Jaebum chuckles, and the rest follow. Mark also smiles, because his friends are incredible. How can they laugh in such a situation?

 

  “Well I’m glad all of you are alive and laughing” Mr. Park strides in the room. “But Jaebum we need to take you to the hospital now. We have a stretcher waiting for you.”

“I’m not getting on a fucking stretcher.” Jaebum whines.

“Sure, if you can get up all by yourself, I won’t call in the paramedics.”

Jaebum looks like he’s trying to shift his body, but ultimately shrugs. “Fuck alright.” Mr. Park laughs and calls in the paramedics to take Jaebum down to the ambulance.

“All you guys need to get checked up too, so we can go in my car. School’s almost over, so you won’t miss much.”

Mark looks down at Jaebum and tightens his grip on his hand. He didn’t want to leave Jaebum alone, and he guessed Jaebum felt the same because he held on to his hand just as tightly. “Jaebum..” he says soft enough for only Jaebum to hear. Though if you asked Mark to yell, it’d probably come out the same.

“Don’t worry.” Jaebum reassures him. “Park, Mark is going to ride with me. Is that fine?”

“Um, I mean sure. I think that’s fine.”

 

“I-I-“Mark mouths out a few words, but frustrated that they won’t come out he fights back a few tears.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything. We can talk after I know you’re okay at the hospital, okay?” Jaebum asks, and Mark almost lets out a laugh, because Jaebum was the one obviously in more pain. But mark simply smiles and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a clue about Jaebum's past, so maybe you guys caught that? :)  
> anyway, Jackson and Jinyoung are my super heroes, i love them!  
> Jaebum and Mark, are going to have a very heartfelt talk soon!


	7. Jaebum's inquisition

To say Jaebum was in pain was an understatement. After being severely medicated, he was able to complete all the tests and blood work at the hospital, resulting in bruised ribs and thankfully nothing requiring surgical help. Although he has to spend the night for observation and was prescribed 2 weeks of rest. The thought of having to be bedridden for 2 weeks didn’t sit well with Jaebum, especially when Mr. Park offered to stay at his house throughout the duration.

“Jaebum, you live alone. You can’t even sit up properly without some help. It’s only two weeks.”

“Yeah, thanks but no. I can take care of myself.” He looks to the side of his hospital bed, and there is Mark looking at him with worry in his eyes.

“I knew you would say that, so fine. I talked to Jinyoung and Jackson earlier, and they agreed to take turns taking care of you. Jackson will stay this week with you, and Jinyoung the next. Okay? Though this isn’t up for discussion.”

Jaebum hated relying on anyone, but he was in no condition to protest. “Fine. Whatever.”

“But Jackson is going to stay overnight as well, so I guess I’ll stay for today.” Mr. Parks says, but they both seem to focus their attention on Mark, who is currently walking around the room searching for something. He bends down at the nurse’s station, but Jaebum can’t make out what is happening because Mark has his back facing them. When he returns, he hands Mr. Park a napkin and his teacher smiles and nods after looking at it. _What’s going on?_

“Well I guess I won’t stay after all, I’m going to check in on Jackson and then head to school to explain everything to your teachers. But I’ll be back tomorrow to pick you guys up, there’s no way I’m letting you all take the bus.”

“Fine, fine.” Jaebum gives a half-assed wave and carefully turns his body to face away from the door. He eyes Mark curiously and he sits down besides his bed. “What did you tell Park to leave?”

Mark blushes and hands Jaebum the makeshift note.

[I can stay. I promise I’ll protect him.] Jaebum reads the note, and momentarily feels his heart stop. The note probably meant exactly what he wrote, but Jaebum couldn’t hide his flush cheeks.

 

“Why are you guys blushing so hard?” Jinyoung asks while pushing Jackson in a wheelchair.

“We’re not.” He swiftly places the note under his pillow. “Why are you in a wheelchair Jackson? I thought just your arm was hurt?”

“It is. I just saw it in my room, so why not right?” Jackson laughs. “I didn’t even break my arm, so I don’t know why they’re making a big deal about it.”

“Because! You’ve already broken your arm once before, and you put a lot of stress onto it today.” Jinyoung slaps Jackson behind his head. Jackson grumbles under his breath and Jaebum smiles when he sees the faint smile on Mark’s face. “I thought Mr. Park was going to stay here.”

“Nah, he went back to school.”

“Oh, okay. Did he tell you about me and Jackson staying over?” Jaebum senses the hesitation in Jinyoung’s question. Jaebum doesn’t blame him either. No one has been inside his house in two years. But Jaebum can’t continue being stubborn. If his friends haven’t asked him anything about their past, then the least he can do is open up a little and hope they can wait until he’s ready to talk to someone about everything.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jaebum shrugs and his friends share glances among themselves and smile.

“Alright awesome! Well I’m going to take Jackson back to his room. I think the nurse was going to stop by in a bit. I’ll see you guys.” Jinyoung waves and rolls Jackson out the room.

Jaebum and Mark share a couple of minutes in comfortable silence until Jaebum speaks up. “Okay, so I have a few questions I want to ask you, and I’m sure you have some you want to ask me right?” Mark nods. “Okay so how about this-“ Jaebum slides the rolling table used for his meals in between them, and calls for a nurse to bring paper and pens. Once he spreads the materials on the small table, he brings the table towards him and writes.

 

[This is okay right? We can talk to each other freely like this.] He pushes the table towards Mark and watches as he writes back.

{Yeah. This is fine}

“If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to alright?” He wants to make sure Mark doesn’t feel pressured. After Mark smiles, Jaebum writes down his first question. [Are you seriously okay? Is your body okay? Do you feel any pain?]

{I’m fine. Even the doctor said I was okay. And no, no pain}

“Okay I believe you. Do you want to ask me something now?” Jaebum asks out loud and Mark thinks for a few seconds before scribbling on the paper.

{Is it okay for me to stay here with you?}

[Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?]

{Would your family be okay with me staying here instead of one of them?}

Jaebum tenses when he looks down at the question, but replies anyway. [I don’t have a family, so no. But shouldn’t you go home or let your family know you’re here?]

Mark’s eyes shoot up when he reads the paper, but Jaebum doesn’t feel like Mark is pitying him. Mark looks back down towards the paper, as he replies.

{Me neither. I don’t have a family, so no. But if you don’t want me here, I can leave.}

After reading Mark’s reply, Jaebum looks up to see Mark waiting for a response, but instead of writing it, he simply says, “Please don’t leave.” Mark smiles at him and nods. Neither one of them write anything down for a while, and Jaebum can only conclude because Mark is feeling the same way he is. They both shared something very personal that probably no other person knows. Jaebum now sees Mark in a completely different light, as he’s sure Mark feels the same. Nothing drastic, but now things make sense. Jaebum took to violence and anger to protect himself, while Mark stopped speaking and ignored everything. Jaebum knows there is more to Mark’s story, but now Jaebum only wants to protect him more. _You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?_ Jaebum wants to comfort him, but he knows it’s not necessary. Mark was never the weak and fragile boy he thought he was, if anything Mark was tougher than any person he’s every encountered. Jaebum, distracted by his thoughts doesn’t notice Mark writing again, until the papers are being pushed to him on the table.

{What is kill bill? } Jaebum blinks at the question. Because why would Mark be asking him about movies right now?

[It’s a movie.] Jaebum studies Mark’s expression when he reads it, but Mark only looks more confused than he is. Mark drops the topic, and the both continue writing back and forth about many topics. Jaebum learned that Mark only lives a few streets down from him, and that they both have a passion for music. That explains why Mark was always fascinated when Jaebum played the piano. Jaebum even promised to play for him once he gets back to school. They wrote until the night turned into dawn, and their hands grew tired. Neither falling asleep, but whispering each other’s names when they thought the other was asleep. Jaebum couldn’t help but feel that strange feeling in his stomach whenever Mark softly spoke his name.

 

When the nurse walked in hours later to let him know he was going to be discharged, Jaebum felt slightly sad because despite the pain, he had one of the best nights he’s had in years and didn’t want Mark to leave yet. While he saw Mr. Park filling out the papers, Jaebum decided to write down a question he’d been wanting to ask since yesterday.

[Is it hard for you to speak?]

{I can, but I guess since I haven’t used my voice in a long time, the words just don’t want to come out.}

[I’m glad I was able to be the first to hear your voice.] He writes but doesn’t see the expression on Mark’s face because Mr. Park comes barging in with a wheelchair in tow.

“It’s time to go boys, Jackson and Jinyoung are already in the car.” They both nod, as Mark folds the papers they were using and Jaebum pulls the note from under his pillow and puts it in his pocket.

“I can walk on my own now.” Jaebum whines but sits in the chair regardless, and turns to Mark. Mark smiles and grabs the handles to push him. Outside in the car, Jackson is in the passenger’s seat, and Jinyoung is behind the driver’s seat. Jaebum cautiously sits in the middle and Mark sits beside him. Jaebum unconsciously reaches for Mark’s hand, and the other simply holds tight as he smiles and looks out the window. Jaebum purposely ignores the glares Jackson is sending him through the rear view mirror, because he’s not ready to explain what just happened, because he doesn’t even know why he feels such a comfort in the warmth of Mark’s hands.

“Mark, I’ll drop you off first if you tell me your address.” Jaebum feels the hold on his hand tighten and he looks at Mark who is trying to make out a few words. Jaebum rubs Mark’s hand with his thumb and speaks first.

“You can just drop him off with me, that’s fine right?” He asks Mark, who smiles in agreeance.

“How can anyone want to spend so much time with Jaebum?” Mr. Park jokes, but Jaebum only rolls his eyes.

 

They drop off Jinyoung and Jackson and the latter’s home, so they can pack clothes then head out to Jaebum’s house. When they arrive at Jaebum’s, Mark carefully helps Jaebum out without letting go of each other’s hands. Mr. Park doesn’t mention anything, just lets him know that’s he’s going to be making frequently stops to check in on him. If Mark wasn’t beside him, he’d probably say something rude and unnecessary, so he just fakes a smile and says thanks. Once his teacher’s car is no longer in sight, Jaebum pulls Mark down the street, rather than into his house. Mark stops walking to ask what is happening.

“We’re walking to your house. So you can pack some clothes too.” Mark doesn’t move, nor does he look up from the ground. Jaebum slightly panics, thinking he misunderstood Mark earlier. “Or I can just walk you home, you don’t have to stay over if you don’t want to..”

Mark mouths a few words, but pulls out his phone instead, and types with one hand.

{This is faster. But you don’t have to walk with me. You’re hurt, I can just go by myself. I’ll be back.}

Jaebum reads the messages and chuckles.

“I actually feel really great, you don’t have to worry about me. So does this mean you’re staying over?”

Mark quickly types again. {If you don’t mind. How long should I pack for?}

“You can stay for as long as you want.” He shrugs and he pulls Mark to walk beside him again.

As they get closer to Mark’s house, Jaebum starts hearing yelling from a few houses down. He feels mark tighten his grip before letting go of his hand. “Jaebum.” He hears Mark say. “Wait here.” Mark mouths out.

“I can go with you if you want.”

But Mark shakes his head, and smiles. Jaebum by now can tell that that was not a genuine smile, but agrees nonetheless. Jaebum doesn’t push the matter any further and waits as Mark walks in the direction of all noise. _Mark’s a strong boy, he’ll be okay._ Jaebum hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so markbum held hands alot here but more in a comfort than romantic way  
> i kind of want to finish the fic in a few more chapters (but i doubt it lol), because i started another one, that'll i'll probably post on the 28th to celebrate my 2 year anniversary on ao3 lol


	8. Jaebum's New Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so half way writing this chapter, i realized it was supposed to be about Mark. i didn't want to go back and erase everything, so i hope you guys still enjoy it. This is probably the cutest chapter so far ! hopefully i'm not moving things too fast :o  
> anyway, thank you all for the comments and kudos <33

After twenty minutes of pacing back and forth, Jaebum grows impatient, and frankly, quite nervous. The yelling only seemed to have gotten louder once Mark was no longer in Jaebum’s line of vision. So after waiting a reasonable length of time, he starts walking down the street to make sure Mark is okay. _Maybe his bag is just too heavy_? He tries not to think pessimistically.

But Jaebum only walks a few feet, when he spots Mark running towards him, with a rather large duffle bag draping over his left shoulder.

“Jaebum” Mark says his name as clear as day, as he grabs Jaebum’s hand and pulls him down the street with him. Although fighting against his bruised ribs, he runs alongside Mark. He turns to look at Mark and he notices a few freshly made dark marks on his wrist. He looks up at his face, and Mark is smiling. Not your typical sad smile, or even a small reassuring smile. No, Jaebum has honestly never seen such happiness in someone’s face, not even Jackson when he finally beat Jaebum’s highest score on the punching machine game. Jaebum can’t help but smile when they finally slow down their pace as they arrive at his house. Jaebum has many questions he wants to ask, but decides to put them off until later as he pulls Mark into his house.

“So this is my house.” He says as they enter. “To your left is the living room, and on the right is the dining table and the kitchen. Down the hall there is a bathroom and a guest bedroom.” Mark follows behind and he was towards the base of the staircase. “Upstairs are the bedrooms and two bathrooms.” He doesn’t go up, and Mark doesn’t look like he’s curious so they walk back to the living room.

Mark takes in his surroundings as Jaebum quietly watches him. Jaebum’s never looked at his own house as attentively as Mark is, but he focuses his eyes at the direction that Mark is facing. Above the fireplace that hasn’t been used in years, where three picture frames covered in dust are standing. A few years ago, Jaebum took down every photo, every memory he ever had in the house but left those three. All taken at different times, but with the same people and at the same place: his parents and himself in front of a piano taken during his piano recitals, ages 7, 9, and 11.

 

Mark turns his attention back at him, when he throws himself on his couch. Mark smiles and comes to sit beside him. Jaebum sees Mark fumbling with fingers as he’s trying to say something.

“Jaebum. I-I -”

“Take your time, or use your phone, it’s fine. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” Jaebum pats his knee.

But Mark shakes his head. “I-I’m sorry.” He looks up at Jaebum like he’s just as shocked the words came out.

“You did great Mark. But sorry for what?” Jaebum asks raising a brow.

Mark sighs and takes out his phone. The tapping of keys fill the silence as Mark types for a good few minutes. He shows Jaebum the note he wrote and reads it.

[For everything really. For getting everyone, especially you in this situation. For not being strong enough to protect you all. For not being able to express myself as I’d like. And because I don’t know how true you were being when you said I could stay here. But I sort of brought everything I own with me. But if I’m over stepping, I’ll leave.]

Jaebum lets out a breath once he finishes reading everything and hands Mark his phone back. “Okay, I’ll get to everything else in a bit, but can I ask you a question first?” Mark nods. “What happened earlier? At your house. You have bruises on your wrist that you didn’t have before, and you just ran out.”

A shaky sigh comes out and Mark begins typing again. He pauses a few times, and Jaebum wants to tell him to forget it, but then Mark is done and handing him his phone again, not making eye contact with him.

[I live with my aunt, Mary. Technically we aren’t related but she’s the only other person from my family alive. Well I have been staying with her and her boyfriend for 5 years now. They both are never really home, but when they are they are usually highly intoxicated and very aggressive. They don’t really care what I do, but when I was packing a few clothes, she got very upset. So her boyfriend got upset as well. They gave me an ultimatum; either I leave with all my belongings and never return, or stay and have a roof over my head. All they care about is receiving the money my parents left for me when they died. So I left..]  

Jaebum takes a moment to take in all that he just read. So much happened in the time Jaebum was waiting for him, and he wished he would have gone with him to protect him. He glances at Mark, who is making patterns on his knee with his fingers. Jaebum places his hand on top of Marks and laces their fingers together.

“Mark.” Jaebum calls out to him, but Mark doesn’t lift his head. “Mark look at me.” He softly says. Mark brings his eyes to meet with his and Jaebum smiles. “Mark, thank you for telling me all this. It must have been hard. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. Now, let me go back to your first message. You do not have anything to apologize for. I don’t want you to ever feel guilty about anything. But let me just say, you are one of the bravest people I’ve met. You protected me when I was down and faced up to those bastards. You are definitely not weak.  And I think we communicate just well, so I think you express yourself just fine. So you don’t have to apologize to me for anything, okay? And lastly, you can stay here as long as you want. I mean that. If anything I should be asking you if that’s what you really want. I’m not the nicest or friendliest person to be around, but if you’re okay with it, you can stay here with me.”

Mark wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and hugs Jaebum. With them siting right next to each other, the hug is awkward, but Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark nonetheless. He hears Mark sniffle and hears his name being softly spoken. Jaebum doesn’t know why, but he places a hand on Marks cheek and places a kiss on the edge of his eye. The intimate act doesn’t shock neither one as much as it should have, because Mark is leaning into his touch and Jaebum brings his other hand to wipe away the remaining tears.  They don’t break away from each other until they hear the doorbell followed by repeated knocks at the door.

“That would be Jackson.” Jaebum groans. “I should just kick them out, since I won’t be alone anymore.”

But Mark shakes his head and stands up. “L-L-Lets go.” He says softly yet sternly.

“I think you’re going to boss me around a lot more than Jinyoung, now that you’re practically speaking in paragraphs.”

Mark grins and Jaebum grabs his hand as they walk towards the door. When Jaebum opens the door, he has to do a double take. Expecting to see Jackson with a backpack full of clothes, he’s thrown back at not only seeing Jackson with a rather large luggage suitcase, but Jinyoung as well with two suitcases.

“Um what are you guys doing?”

“Well I didn’t want to wait until next week to come over, so we stopped by my house so I can pack.”

“Yes, I see that. But what’s with the suitcases?”

“Well, I told my parents how you hurt yourself, and they told me I can stay over for as long as I want. And they’ll bring food over on Sunday so we can have for the week.” Jinyoung gins widely showing off his eye crinkles.

“I just told my mom I was going to stay over at your place until I graduate.” Jackson laughs. “She just told me to have fun.”

“Well that’s not happening, and you guys don’t really have too. Mark is going to be staying with me.”

Jinyoung and Jackson look at each other, then to Mark and himself, and down to their hands intertwined together. Jackson smirks, and Jaebum can barely make out the whispers of “I told you so” and “Okay you were right.”

“That’s fine, we can still stay though right?” Jinyoung asks.

“I mean I guess.” Jaebum walks back into the living room with Mark in tow to let his friends bring in their luggage.  “You guys should know where everything is still at right? You both can crash in the downstairs room so you won’t have to carry all those bags upstairs.”

 

After Jackson and Jinyoung get settled, they take a sit in the couch adjacent to the one he and Mark are currently occupying. Jackson spreads his arms across the back of the couch, and Jinyoung cozies up in the crook of Jackson’s armpit. Jaebum almost laughs at the look Mark is sporting right now. “They’re dating. They have been for years now.” Jaebum doesn’t lower his voice and both his friends nod at the comment.

“Yeah, I think I asked Jinyoung to marry me in first grade, he said yes by the way.” Jackson chuckles.

“Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner Mark. We don’t really show it at school. Because as you might know, they’re not really accepting of people who are different. We wanted to tell you when we agreed to be friends, but we weren’t sure how you’d react.”

Mark is flailing his hands in front of him, and shaking his head. “Th-thank you.” He stutters out. Jinyoung’s eyes go wide then fall into a large eye smile.

“It’s weird hearing you talk. It’s great, but strange, you know?” Jackson comments.

“Yeah, but it’s wonderful.” Jinyoung agrees.

Mark quickly takes out his phone and types a message. He passes it to Jaebum to ready out loud.

“It’s still hard to speak in long sentences, and I stutter a lot when I do. But can you guys keep this a secret? Oh, and I’m happy you guys are together. Thank you for telling me.”

“Sure, but now I’m expecting you to talk more in our group chats!” Jackson says and Jinyoung playfully slaps his stomach.

“Don’t pressure him!”

 

The day had passed, and now Jinyoung was cooking dinner for everyone in Jaebum’s kitchen. With Mark helping him, and Jackson sitting on the dining table scrolling through his phone. Jaebum takes a sit next to Jackson, because if he offered to help, Jinyoung would only make him do the dirty work aka the dishes.

“How’s your arm?”

“It’s fine.” Jackson says as he puts his phone down on the table. “Hey Jb?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for letting us stay over. And I’m glad you and Mark are finally a thing. I think he’s good for you. Well I think you’re both good for each other.” Jackson says as he pats his back and gets up to help out in the kitchen. Jaebum doesn’t have a chance to deny what Jackson is alleging. He’s never bothered or cared for relationships, and he doesn’t exactly know what he and Mark are to even call it a relationship. But Jaebum decides that that’s a conversation to have at a different time. Both he and Mark had a long day, so he’d talk to him when they had a chance to be alone.

Jaebum hears laughter coming from a few feet away, and smiles. He’d never imagine his house to be filled with laughter again. He’d never imagine for his house to feel like a home again.

“Guys, is the food done? I’m over here in pain, and you guys are playing around in my kitchen!” He shouts as he gets up to check on his friends.        


	9. Mark's realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so just a little update: I was in a really bad car accident yesterday, and i'm finally able to use my laptop. i had wanted to add more to this chapter but i thought i'd upload it as it is. it's kind of rough and not proofread so i apologize for that. also, i'm not sure when i'll be able to update any of my fics, but hopefully i'll have alot of time to write while i'm recovering.you guys can find me on tumblr @okjb :)

Although being in an unfamiliar home, Mark felt comfortable. He finally understood the phrase ‘smiling until your jaw hurts’ because he was rubbing his cheeks all weekend. He felt relaxed and less guarded around his three friends, as they were patient with him. The weekend was spent mostly lazing around, as Jinyoung’s mother came over on Sunday with enough food to feed them for weeks. He was proud of himself when he voiced a small hello at her. Jaebum seemed happy as well, because once she left he quickly brought Mark into a hug. It was warm and too short, Mark thought. The days were filled with laughter and jokes. The nights, however, had a much somber feel.

Jaebum let him sleep in the room right next to his, previously a guest room. The bathroom was right next door, which he liked because he wouldn’t have to wake up Jaebum if he made too much noise. And right beside the bathroom, was a room Jaebum completely skipped during the tour. Mark didn’t bother asking, already knowing what was behind the closed door. What he wasn’t expecting was to be awoken both nights he’s been there. The first night he heard soft music through his door. He thought Jaebum must’ve been playing music to fall asleep, but when he heard the banging of keys, he walked out his bedroom door and stared at the forbidden room, slightly ajar. He rushed back into his room, unaware of what to do. He spent the first night falling asleep to the painful song of Jaebum’s heart.

Last night, he had trouble sleeping so he heard clearly Jaebum’s light footsteps make their way down the hall. This time he heard the door close so once Jaebum began playing, Mark silently made his way outside the room, standing a few feet away from Jaebum. He leaned against the railing of the stairs and listened as Jaebum played the same sad tune, although this time he heard it clear of errors, and Mark found himself lulling back to sleep. So he hurried back into his bed and wished Jaebum a silent goodnight.

 

Though, now it’s Monday morning and Jackson barged into his room a few minutes ago to announce breakfast was ready. He wipes away the sleep in his eyes, and paddles out of his room. He catches Jaebum doing the same and smiles a greeting.

“Good morning, Mark. Did you sleep well?” Mark nods and Jaebum walks closer and ruffles his bed hair. “Good, though I don’t know what we’re doing up so damn early. They’re the ones going to school, not us.” Jaebum grumbles and he grabs Mark’s hand and walks down the stairs. Mark only chuckles as he follows behind a sleepy Jaebum. _He’s really cute._ Mark thinks but then stops the thought from going any further because why would he think his friend is cute. Let alone, Jaebum who is literally feared by many. He brushes it off as the same as thinking Jinyoung is caring and Jackson reliable. Jaebum just happens to have very cute moment.. quite frequently.

“Morning” Mark is the first to speak when entering the kitchen. Both Jackson and Jinyoung turn their heads and return the greeting.

“We made pancakes.”

“Yes great, but why the hell did you wake us up?” Jaebum grumbles.

“We just wanted to have breakfast together, since we’re going to be gone almost a whole day.” Jackson pouts and Mark smiles at the act.

“Hardly” Jaebum rolls his eyes but mumbles a small thanks.

 

“Okay, well there’s a lot of left overs in the fridge, so if you guys get hungry or bored, help yourselves. We’ll see you guys after school.” Jinyoung says while walking out the door.  Before he’s completely outside he rushes up to Jaebum and Mark and gives each of them a tight hug. Shocked at first, Mark stiffens but later returns the hug. Mark watches Jinyoung hug Jaebum, and hears him whisper something inaudible that causes Jaebum’s eyes to widen. Mark is paying attention to his friends hugging that he’s blindsided by Jackson’s bear hug. Jackson leans close to Mark’s ear and whispers “take care of him” causing Mark to smile and respond with an ok.

 

“Are you still sleepy?” Jaebum asks once it’s finally just the two of them inside. However Jaebum doesn’t need to hear a response as he walking up to his room tugging along Mark by his wrist. Rather than stopping at Mark’s temporary bedroom, Jaebum continues to his room. Once he closes the door behind them, Jaebum nudges Mark to lie on his bed. Feeling a bit awkward, Mark sits at the edge of the bed, while Jaebum plugs his phone to charge at his night stand. Mark takes this time to look around Jaebum’s room, and it seems quite fitting to the Jaebum he’s grown to know. From vinyl’s to CD’s, all scattered across the room between the piles of novels and books. Mark feels the life within these small walls, in contrast to the rest of the desolate home. “You can borrow anything you want, you don’t have to ask” Jaebum says as he gets on his bed and lies against the wall. He pats the side next to him sleepily, and Mark feels his cheeks hot as he scoots up the bed and Jaebum throws an arm around his waist. Mark never thought twice about how intimate they were with each other, but somehow being around Jaebum constantly has Mark feeling flustered quite often. Plus, Jaebum was never this bold with his actions, though it was probably the sleep doing all the talking.  

He manages to sleep a few more hours before stirring awake by a sweet melody filling the house. Mark smiles and absentmindedly makes his way to where he sat last night by the stair case. He doesn’t know whether he simply closed his eyes or fell asleep for a few minutes, because when he opens his eyes he sees Jaebum looming over him and tapping his shoulders. Jaebum doesn’t appear upset, but he has an unreadable expressions that worries Mark.

“Jaebum..”

“Did I wake you up?” Jaebum asks as he takes a seat next to him. Mark shakes his head and apologizes, not sure for what exactly.

“I was playing a song that I dreamt about.” Jaebum finally speaks up after a minute of silence. “Before I would only play the same song that was filled with sadness, I had forgotten, no. More like I was physically unable to play anything else. But when I woke up earlier, this song came flooding in, and I wanted to play it. I wanted to play it for you actually, but I guess you already heard it right?”

Mark shyly nods and speaks the first words that come to mind, “it was beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Jaebum finds Marks hand and gives a light squeeze. Jaebum leans against Mark’s shoulder and hums in content. “Let’s stay like this for a while, okay?”

Mark can see Jaebum smiling from the corner of his eye, and he can’t help but smile as well. Jaebum looks peaceful, happy really, that Mark can’t help but leans down and press his chaste lips against Jaebum’s in one fast movement. If Jaebum hadn’t had his eyes open at that moment, he might’ve missed it from how light the touch was. Mark blushes and closes his eyes. He just had his first kiss, and it was with Jaebum, his friend. He feels his heart having rapid palpitations, and slowly breathes out, trying to calm himself. He wasn’t sure how Jaebum was reacting, but he hoped it wasn’t negatively. Mark starts thinking of all the negative outcomes that would never actually happen, but still somewhat plausible in his mind. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees Jaebum no longer leaning against him, but sitting with his body turned to him.

Jaebum only smiles and kisses Mark, longer than the first kiss but just as innocent. It’s Mark’s turn to smile and repeat the action. They don’t exchange words, but the grins between pecks lets Mark know that Jaebum is just as okay with this as he is. But soon, Jaebum is leaning his chest against Mark’s arm, and he’s turning Mark’s chin with his right hand as their kisses last a little longer and Jaebum pries Mark’s mouth open with his own. Mark’s entire body feels hot and electric against Jaebum’s. After a few open mouth kisses, Mark puts his hands against Jaebum’s chest to catch his breathe. Jaebum tenses at the touch and quickly pulls away.

“Air.” Mark breathes out. “I couldn’t breathe” he smiles.

“Oh.” Jaebum blushes, and Mark finds him unbelievably adorable, even though he himself is beyond flustered that he can’t make eye contact just yet. “Mark?”

Mark looks into Jaebum’s eyes, and he can’t believe he ever thought there was only anger in them. They’re sharp yet full of hurt and kindness.

“I think I might like you. Jackson says I do, but I’ve never been in a relationship before. I never bothered letting people close enough for me to care about them, but I really do care for you. It’s more than just a feeling of wanting to protect a friend. But I hope I don’t scare you off with all this..”

Mark shakes his head and tries to think of how to word his next words. “Me too. I think.. I think I like you too.. Jaebum.” He wishes he could speak more eloquently or have his phone with him to be able to tell him that he feels the same. That he feels safe being with Jaebum, in a way that differs from simple protection. That he doesn’t understand his feelings just yet but that he wants to be near Jaebum and hold his hand like always.  

“Thank you, Mark. For being too kind, for being here with me, for everything actually. I didn’t think I’d be able to let go of all the anger and hatred within me, but I don’t want to be that person with you. Earlier, Jinyoung had told me that he’s glad he gets to see the old Jaebum back, and at first I didn’t understand. But you’ve helped me, more than I can thank you for.  I really want to ask you to be my boyfriend, but there are some things I need to tell you first. After I tell you everything, I’ll ask you then. Is that okay?”

Mark grabs a hold of Jaebum’s hand and laces their fingers together. “Okay”


	10. Jaebum's truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //death mention in this chapter//

It wasn’t like Jaebum was avoiding Mark for the entire week, because they spent most of the days together but he just couldn’t find the right moment to bring everything up. If he told Mark about his past, he was sure that he’d either leave him or pity him. Both were options he’d rather avoid. Mark never brought up the conversation, but Jaebum knew he was waiting for him. After all, it was Jaebum who had asked Mark to hear him out. So he was going to finally tell Mark this weekend. But his plans were postponed when Mr. Park showed up for a visit.

It was already noon, Jinyoung and Mark were distracted in the living room with a puzzle, while Jackson and Jaebum helped Mr. Park with boxes of books and papers from his car.

“What’s all this for Park?” Jaebum eyes all the boxes once they’re pilled inside.

“That’s for you and Mark.” Mark looks up at his name being mentioned and they both look at the teacher in confusion. “Since you both haven’t been to school in a week, I brought your missed assignment. But while I was doing that, I decided to bring the rest of the materials you’ll need to finish off the year. I know there is still some time until the school year is over, but I figured this was the best way to keep you both safe from unnecessary trouble for a while.”

Jaebum looks at Mark and he can see his eyes shining with happiness. During one of the days they were alone, Mark had expressed how he missed reading and learning. So Jaebum was glad to see Mark this happy. He, himself, didn’t really mind. The only reason why he went to school was because he hated being alone in his house, but now that he has Mark, he wouldn’t miss going back to school. 

“But next semester is a different story. You’re both going back. Until then, I’ll stop by every Friday afternoon to see your progress. Just because it isn’t your conventional teaching, I still expect you to at least try Jaebum.”

“I know.” He rolls his eyes.  

“Thank you.” Mark smiles at Mr. Park, and Jinyoung hugs him as congratulations.

“This is a perfect time to have a BBQ!” Jackson cheers. “Are you staying sir?”

“No, but you guys have fun.” And with that Mr. Park is off and Jackson runs to the kitchen to check for supplies.

Running low on meat, Jackson and Jaebum head to the store, while Jinyoung and Mark stay behind to make desserts.

 

“Hey Jb?” Jackson calls while Jaebum is scanning the different types of meats.

“Yeah?”

“The week is already over..”

Jaebum scowls because Jackson is trying to runaround the issue. “And?”

“And you’re feeling better, so there’s no reason for Jinyoung and me to continue staying there. Plus you won’t be in school for a while.” Jackson pouts.  Jinyoung is probably giving Mark the same talk back home, and Jaebum smiles at his friends. They were honestly too nice to be his friends.

“You guys can stay as long as you want, or just stay the night whenever you want to. It doesn’t matter.”

“Really?! Jinyoung is going to be really happy. Thanks Jb!” Jackson back to his cheery self as they head to the register to pay for their items.

 

“Do you want more?” Jaebum points to Mark’s empty plate. Mark shakes his head as he pats his stomach, full and content.   _He’s too cute_.

“Guys! Time for dessert! Mark and Jinyoung made apple pie, so you all better get a slice before I eat it all.” Jackson announces as he brings the pie from the kitchen. Mark quickly runs up to Jackson, and Jaebum laughs at how Mark always manages to make room for sweets.

They all eat their pie in a comfortable silence until Jinyoung speaks up. “We’re probably going to head out tomorrow, but we’re planning on coming over every weekend, maybe more if that’s okay.” Jinyoung looks at Jaebum, searching for an answer. He nods and Jinyoung shows off his eye wrinkles at the response.

The evening is spent playing games, and around 10 pm Jinyoung is the first to head to bed, with a Jackson in tow.

“Want to head to bed as well?” Jaebum asks Mark who shakes his head.

“not sleepy.” _Liar_. Jaebum thinks as he sees Mark’s eyes fighting to stay open.     

“Let’s go hang out in my room then? We can listen to music or watch a movie if you want.”

“Okay.” Mark smiles as he gets up and extends his hand. The action makes Jaebum realize that they haven’t done anything of the sort in a week. But Jaebum gladly takes Mark’s hand and lets himself be led to his room.

After putting some music on, Jaebum lies on his bed and scoots over for Mark. He wraps an arm around Mark and pulls him closer to lean against his chest. Mark hums in content, and closes his eyes for a brief moment.

“Jaebum..”

“Yeah?”

“It’s sad.”

“What is?”

“Jackson, Jinyoung.”

“Yeah I know, I’m going to miss them too, a little.” He chuckles as he traces patterns on Mark’s arm. “But they’ll come over a lot that it’ll feel like they never left. You might even get annoyed that they’re going to be here too much.”

Mark shakes his head and smiles up at Jaebum. _He’s honestly too cute_. Jaebum kisses Mark on his forehead and lets out a deep breath.

“Mark?”

“hm?”

“I think I’m ready. I’d like to tell you everything, if that’s alright with you?”

Mark quickly sits up and nods his head. The sleep, Jaebum saw earlier, now completely gone.

“Okay, but let’s go down the hall first, there is something you have to see first.” Jaebum shimmies down the bed and walks towards the last room of the hall.

Jaebum opens the door to his parents’ room, and walks towards the piano at the far right. He sits at the bench and pats the empty seat for Mark.

 

“My dad.. My dad hated the piano. He hated my mom for letting me play, and he hated me more for having my mom on my side. He thought it was nosey and pointless, yet he was always there at every one of my recitals. I guess it was more out of pride, but it still made me happy to see him there. My parents were honest, hardworking people. It was just that my dad had problems with his anger sometimes. When I was too little to understand, my mom was always at the end of his anger, and after I turned a certain age, I was the one my dad released his frustrations on. I didn’t mind as long as it wasn’t my mom or my hands.

But on the day of one of my recitals, my parents didn’t show up. I went home, and I heard my parents yelling in the kitchen. Apparently I was scouted by a music program, which we couldn’t afford. My dad was furious, because how could I make a living out of music. When I opened the front door, I saw my dad hit my mom, I was about to run to her, when she yelled at me to get out. That my dad was beyond drunk and I would only make it worse. So I ran, like a coward, I ran. I don’t remember how long I ran for but when I got home there was no more yelling. I assumed he had gone out drinking again, so I came in here to wish my mom a goodnight, but it was pointless. She was sitting here, lifeless, staining the keys, while my dad was crouched down by the bed, crying.  After that, I don’t remember what happened. I woke up in a hospital with Mr. Park right next to me, telling me I was in a coma for 2 weeks. He said both my parents were dead. I-I-I must have killed him, Mark. He was alive when I walked in here that night. He was alive..”

“Jaebum..” Mark wipes the tears from Jaebum’s eyes and hugs him. “All this t-time.. you.. must have been l-lonely.” Mark reaches for his hand and kisses his palm before lacing their fingers together.

Jaebum doesn’t know how long he cried for, but he didn’t hold back.  He was tired of keeping everything inside him. Mark just held onto him, not letting go for a second. When he finally let out his last tear, he got up and pulled Mark with him to his room. “Can you stay here with me?” Mark nods and holds Jaebum until and after he falls asleep.

 

When he wakes up, the side of his bed is empty and his cheeks feel swollen. He figured Mark would have ran away, he probably would have also if it were him. So when he hears shuffling downstairs, he figures it’s just Jackson and Jinyoung getting ready to leave. He goes downstairs to offer his friends some help but he finds Mark alone in the kitchen pouring orange juice in a glass.

“Mark?”

“Jaebum.” Mark smiles and points to the two plates full of eggs and pancakes on the table. “Breakfast?”

“Did you make this?”

“Jinyoung. They left, already.”

“Oh.” Is all Jaebum says as he sits at the table, not really hungry. Mark must have also realized because he places a glass of juice in front of him.

“A little.” Mark motions to the glass, and Jaebum obliges, taking a few drinks.

“You’re worse than Jinyoung, I swear.” Jaebum jokes and Mark only smiles once he succeeds in having Jaebum drink something.

After breakfast, well more like Jaebum finishing his juice and Mark watching him, they head to the living room where Mark sits on the floor to finish the puzzle from before. Jaebum takes a sit next to him and pretends to help. But after what feels like an eternity to Jaebum, he gets bored and lies on the floor with his head on Mark’s lap. Mark lazily runs a hand through his hair as the other is connecting puzzle pieces together. “Mark?”

“hm?”

“I’m bored.”

“mm”

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“You’re cute.”

“mm” Mark responds, clearly distracted by the puzzle.

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“I like you.”

Though Mark now completely focusing on Jaebum’s words, is startled but smiles fondly.

“Jaebum.. ask me.”

Jaebum confused at first, blushes when he realizes what Mark is asking of him. Mark didn’t run away after hearing everything. Mark actually wants to be with Jaebum. So Jaebum sits up and turns his body.

“Mark, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Mark blushes and looks down to hide his tinted cheeks. They only turn a shade darker when Jaebum places a kiss on his right cheek.

Jaebum leans his head on Mark’s shoulder and hums happily. “I’m going to protect you Mark, don’t worry. You don’t ever have to fight alone anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel this fic will end in probably two more chapters (that's the plan, at least lol). so this one is a bit short, sorry ^^ but the next chap will be v sweet!   
> also, thank you for all the kind words, i'm feeling much better!


	11. Mark's conclusion

After a month of dating, Mark realized that not much had changed between him and Jaebum. Their mornings were busy with school work, while the afternoons were spent lounging around. Mark was now speaking without much stuttering, but he still had trouble with his volume. But whether he was whispering or writing notes, Jaebum was always patient. The one thing that did change though, was that holding hands was now common with anything they did. They held hands while eating breakfast, even while brushing their teeth. Mark was glad Jaebum was left handed, because Mark took a hold of Jaebum’s right hand whenever he could. Also, kissing became a natural occurrence, which always managed to make Mark’s heart flutter regardless of how innocent the kiss was.

True to their word, Jinyoung and Jackson came over every weekend and when Jaebum told them about their relationship, Jinyoung jumped in Mark’s arms and gave him a warm hug. “Now you’re stuck with us for good.” Jinyoung teased, but the words made Mark utterly happy.

 

“Mark are you done with your work?”

“Yeah. You?”

“No, I still need a bit more. But I’m bored, let’s take a break?” Jaebum pushed the coffee table in the living room forward so he could stretch out his legs.

Mark, who was currently sitting on the couch reading a book, slid down and sat right next to his boyfriend. “Hungry?”

“Not really.” Jaebum says as he pecks Mark’s cheek and places their palms together. “Just distracted.”

“By?” He turns his head in confusion. Jaebum grins slyly and pokes Mark’s nose with his free hand.

“You were sticking your tongue out when you were reading and it was too cute.”

“Jaebum..” Mark blushes as he tries to squirm away from his boyfriend. “Not funny.”

“I wasn’t joking though.” Jaebum releases Mark’s hand to turn their bodies facing each other as he leans in for a kiss. Mark melts into the kiss as he grabs the sides of Jaebum’s shirt. The intensity of their kisses have also changed, Mark notes. It’s all so new to him, yet he doesn’t want Jaebum to pull away. Though with every second that passes, he feels vulnerable, thinking the longer Jaebum kisses him, the scars he’s been hiding all along will open up and spew everything through the passing of touches. That Jaebum will pull away and say ‘On second thought, you’re too much of a mess for me.’ Not realizing he’s too much in his thoughts, he feels a sting on his neck as he sees Jaebum nibbling at the skin.

“Was that too much?” Jaebum pulls away.

“No.” Mark smiles as he replicates the action. He leans into the nape of Jaebum neck and presses a few kisses. Mark pulls away when a loud groan escapes Jaebum’s lips.

“Mark… let’s stop here.” Jaebum shakes his head and looks at the coffee table. “It’s getting dangerous.” Mark barely makes out Jaebum’s whisper.

Although he himself has never had any firsthand experience with dating, Mark understands pretty well what things will escalate to. It’s an intimate act, and Mark isn’t too sure he’s ready for it, so he’s grateful that Jaebum understands him.

“Oh, Jackson and Jinyoung are sleeping over tonight.” Jaebum says as he’s opening his notebook (attempting) to finish his assignments. “Apparently, they have something they couldn’t say over the phone.”

“Oh okay.” Mark smiles as he picks up where he left off in his book, waiting for Jaebum to finish his work.

 

With trial and many errors, they manage to make a simple dinner for their friends and themselves, spaghetti and cheesy bread. Though now past 7 pm, Jaebum is silently pacing in the kitchen, while Mark tries contacting Jinyoung for the 20th time. Jaebum had said that Jackson sounded strange on the phone, but thought it was because he was calling while in class.

“Have they answered?” Mark shakes his head, and jumps hearing Jaebum’s fists hit the marble countertop. “I’m going to go out. Mark, stay here.” He says with the same intensity as that time in the hall, and Mark for the second time was afraid of what Jaebum would do.

Mark’s voice was trapped, and if it weren’t for his phone ringing, he would’ve left Jaebum leave, without looking back and without a goodbye.

“It’s Jackson..” he says as he hands Jaebum the phone. Jaebum’s aura has calm down, but the darkness in his eyes is as prominent as ever.

“Jackson where-“

“Jaebumie~~ missed me?” Mark tenses at the muffled, too familiar, voice.

“What the fuck do you want?” Jaebum grits.

“I got lonely. We haven’t played together in over a month. But luckily, I ran into your faggot friends. They’re pretty fun to play with, but to be honest I kind of miss Mark. I feel I was so close to making him crack, but you ruined that Jaebumie. Why don’t you come to the park near the school? Bring Mark.”

The call ends, and Jaebum would’ve thrown the phone to the closest wall, had Mark not been there to grab his arm.

‘Let’s go.” Mark already prepared to face the bullies. After all, it was him they wanted.

“Fuck no, you’re not going.” Jaebum throws Marks hand off, and walks to find his shoes.

“I’m going.” Mark says resolutely.

“Don’t you fucking get it? That’s what they want. You’re not going. I’ll take care of everything.”

“No.” Mark wouldn’t have Jaebum take care of everything again. Last time, it got everyone hurt. “Please Jaebum.” He knew he was being unfair. Jaebum hardly denied Mark anything, and he knew he was selfishly begging. “Trust me.”

So Jaebum inches closer and kisses Mark. It was slow and loving, but Mark could feel the fear in Jaebum’s trembling lips. “Stay by my side, at all times. Please Mark.” Jaebum finally concedes and Mark whispers an okay before placing a kiss on his lips and pulling them outside.

 

They cut the 20 minute walk in half, by running as fast as they could. Jaebum insisted on a break, but Mark couldn’t stop his legs even if he wanted to. He had to make sure his friends were alright. As they approach the park they could make out Jackson’s voice yelling, calling out Jinyoung’s name. Mark panics and tails into the park, but stops in his tracks and feels Jaebum doing the same right behind him.

“I’m fine Jacks, I tripped on my own feet.” Jinyoung gets up and rushes to Jackson’s side. They were outnumbered but they could easily take on the crowd of 8.

“Jinyoung.” Mark calls out to his friend.

“Oh. Mark, Jaebum, hey.” Jinyoung smiles and Mark blinks in confusion.  

“You should’ve had more faith in us Jb.” Jackson grins as if he wasn’t currently fending off angry seniors. “Sorry we missed dinner. These pricks took our phones so we couldn’t give you guys a heads up.”

“Uh that’s fine, need a hand?” Jaebum shrugs as his demeanor softens a bit knowing his friends were safe.

“Yeah, probably. Jinyoung hurt his foot when he fell right now, and I don’t want him hurting it more.”

Mark can see Jinyoung grumble under his breath but walks towards him and Jaebum as Jackson shoves a guy getting too close to his boyfriend.

“Take care of Jinyoung. I’ll be right back.” Jaebum whispers into his ear, and Mark nods.

 

“Hey Mark. Sorry we worried you both.” Jinyoung falls to the floor and Mark does the same.

“But the call- We thought”

“Yeah, at first we were blindsided, and that was when that prick called you. But when the called ended Jackson was pissed. He hit the guy straight in the nose and the guy ran. Jackson said he was going to protect his friends, very Jaebum like don’t you think?” Jinyoung chuckles. Mark smiles.

“Your foot!” Mark remembers and leans to pull up his jeans to inspect the injury.

“It’s seriously fine, don’t worry. I tripped on my shoe lace, how embarrassing.” Jinyoung covers his face with his hands and groans. How could his friends still manage to smile and laugh? “Was Jaebum really angry?” Jinyoung’s questions brings Mark out of his thoughts.

“Yeah.” He lowers his head.

“Jaebum doesn’t see reason when he’s angry. Even if it’s something small like this, he won’t think. He was worse, you know. But you’ve helped a lot Mark, trust me. He didn’t hurt you though right?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Good, I’ll kill him if he ever does.” Jinyoung finds Mark’s hand a squeezes it tightly. Mark smiles at the touch and forgets about the fight going on for a split second. Then his eyes frantically search for Jaebum, who is genuinely laughing at something Jackson must’ve said. Jaebum is strong, Mark thinks. He’s strong because he has his friends. Mark always knew Jaebum cared for his friends, but they’re more his anchor, his stability. Even if they don’t know much about what happened to cause the anger in Jaebum’s heart that is slowly fading, he had to thank them for staying by him.   

 

“You were a bit rusty Jb.”

“Hell no, I just didn’t want to out stage you.” Jaebum and Jackson laugh as they sit on the floor beside them. Mark wanted to ask why the fight broke out, but remains quiet as he lets his friends catch their breath.

“They found out.. about me and Jinyoung.” Jackson finally says as he’s reaching to check on Jinyoung’s ankle.

“Oh.” Is Jaebum’s response. “You both seem rather calm though. Are you both fine with it?”

“We don’t really care if people know, but they’re just-“

“Bullies.” Mark finishes Jinyoung’s sentence and they all nod.

“But it’s fine, since we won’t be going back anymore.”

“To school?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s what we wanted to tell you guys, but let’s eat first yeah?”

 

“So you guys are transferring schools?” Jaebum questions once they’re all full on cold pasta.

“Yup, and you guys are too.” Jackson grins as he scarfs down seconds.

“What?” Both Mark and Jaebum ask.

“We were going to wait until Mr. Park came over tomorrow, but everything is already finalized so I’m sure he won’t mind us telling you first.”

“Wait what?” Jaebum now shooting confused glances at his two friends. “One of you needs to explain because we don’t understand.”

So Jinyoung explains how the weeks they’ve been out of school, Mr. Park was trying to work something out with the other teachers to make sure the bullies didn’t bother them. However, he failed. Mark knew the teachers could care less about the trouble maker and the loner. So with Mr. Park being Jaebum legal guardian, he decided it was best to start off new. Jinyoung tells them how he had asked Mark’s guardian for their permission, and they turned over their parental consent. Mark couldn’t hide his reaction. Sure they weren’t technically related but he spent the past years with them, so it hurt knowing they were giving him away. But he tried not to see it that way, he now had Jaebum and his friends, and Mr. Park who cared for him.

“Mr. Park told us and we asked if we could move too. So here we are.” Jackson said, and everything sounded so simple.

“It’s quite a distance from here, so our parents are renting an apartment for all of us. But only if you’re willing to move..” Jinyoung’s voice becomes soft as it’s directed towards Jaebum. Mark wouldn’t move if Jaebum said no. In a way, he also didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to burden his friend’s families with having to support him. So they waited for Jaebum’s answer.

“Alright, but I’ll get a part time job or something to help out.” And Mark responds the same.

“Our mom and Mr. Park won’t let you guys, so it’s fine for now.” Jinyoung smiles and he gets up to wash the dishes. Jackson follows behind to help, leaving Jaebum and Mark at the kitchen table.

“You’re okay with this right? If you’re not, we don’t have to move.” Jaebum was honestly too kind. How could he ask Mark this when he’s the one parting from his home.

So Mark shakes his head. “I’m happy.”

“Me too.” Jaebum leans to kiss Mark’s temple. Mark was honest to god incredibly happy.

 

That night Mark declines Jaebum’s offer to sleep in his room. He went to his room and sent Jinyoung a text.

[Is Jackson asleep?]

{Yes, why? Want me to go up there?}

[No, but can I ask you something?] Mark was curious about many things, mostly things that involved Jaebum. So he figured it’d be best to ask Jinyoung over text, so he could freely speak his mind.

{Of course}

[Do you love Jackson?]

{I do}

[Do you have sex because you love him or out of desire?] His cheeks tint to the most scarlet of reds and is glad he doesn’t have to face his friend. A message comes a few minutes later and didn’t expect the long text, but he was glad Jinyoung understood just how he felt.

{Well both, but because I love him I’m not afraid to show my vulnerabilities to Jackson. It’s scary and embarrassing at first, but I feel safe in his arms. Jackson would never hurt me. Are you scared? Is that why you’re asking me?}

[I don’t want him to feel disgusted.] Mark finally said his darkest thoughts and lets out a sigh. He lets his phone down and turns on his side. He couldn’t bear to see Jaebum pity him.

Mark jumps at his door creaking, opening with Jinyoung smiling asking if he could come in. Mark sits up and pats a space next to him.

“Can I sleep here tonight? Jackson is snoring.” Jinyoung pouts and Mark chuckles.

“Of course.”

Jinyoung cuddles Mark and whispers when they’re both almost falling into a deep sleep. “You don’t have to worry Mark. Jaebum is already incredibly in love with you, even if he hasn’t said it. He will never think any part of you is disgusting. But my advice is don’t do anything you are not comfortable with. Do not let anyone touch you simply because they like or love you. Love yourself and you will see how great it is to feel loved. Because you are loved Mark. Now let’s go to sleep before we get too deep.” Jinyoung chuckles and puts an arm around Mark.

“Thank you Jinyoung. Good night.”  __

_Thank you for everything. Thank you for asking to be my friend. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for loving me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter was incredibly hard to write, i spent days just staring at it, unmotivated :/  
> so im not really happy with it :(  
> anyway, next chapter will be the last !!  
> thank you to everyone who has kept up with the fic, it means alot  
> (also, im sorry there wasn't any smut in it lol there will be in the last chapter, promise!)


	12. Jaebum's conclusion

“Jaebum, Mark! Hurry, Jackson and Jinyoung are already waiting for us over there.” Mr. Park calls out to them from the front door. Both he and Mark are standing in his empty bedroom, hand in hand, and Jaebum feels strangely calm. As detached as he was from the house, it was still where he grew up. The back of his bedroom door where his mother would measure his height. The dark stain on the hardwood floor in the hallway where he spilled his father’s wine. They were all relics of memories he never bothered to indulge in before. Yet, knowing it was his last day in the home, the surge of sadness within his gut didn’t go unnoticed.

After Mr. Park came over last week, he explained to Mark and him mostly everything they already knew. Though his teacher also told him that there was a buyer interested in remodeling the home. The money would go straight to Jaebum, yet not accessible until he turned 18. The money wasn’t an issue, in fact, at that moment, a weight was lifted off his shoulder. He wasn’t obligated to live there anymore, Mark made him realize he didn’t need to torture himself living there out of guilt or shame. So Jaebum agreed to move, with the decision to only take what was in his and Mark’s rooms, the rest could be donated or sold.

“Ready?” Mark’s smooth and quiet voice broke his train of thought. Jaebum squeezed Mark’s hand in his and nodded.

 

He packed the last of their bags into Mr. Park’s car, and went to find Mark who was still inside. Mark was standing in the living room in from of the fireplace. Jaebum knew instantly what he was focusing on. Mark had his eyes closed and bowed in from of the pictures of Jaebum’s parents. Jaebum heard a faint thank you, and it made him wonder what Mark was thanking them for. He walks beside Mark and waits until he opens his eyes. Once Mark notices Jaebum he jumps in surprise but his eyes quickly fade into smiles and kisses his cheek before walking out to the car. Jaebum follows behind, but manages to take with him one of the pictures. The last photo he took with his parents. It no longer felt like a burden, but rather a reminiscent memory where he was truly happy.

 

“Classes start next week, so make sure you both get situated fast and help Jackson and Jinyoung unpack everything once we get there.” Mr. Park repeats for the nth time.

“We know.”  He can’t help but rolls his eyes.

“Oh, and since I have you both here let me just tell you guys, you both don’t have to work. I didn’t want to say this in front of the others because I wasn’t sure how comfortable you would be, but both your parents left behind money. You guys can live comfortably until you decide you want to start working, but I will only agree to it if your grades are at least average, Jaebum!”

“I’m not stupid you know.”

“Yeah, just lazy. I’m not too sure which is worse.” His teacher teases, and he hears Mark giggling in the back seat.

“Mark, don’t laugh at me!” Jaebum whines, which only causes Mark to laugh harder.

 

Fortunately for them, Jinyoung’s father works in real estate, and Jackson’s mom is an interior designer. So not only do they get a nice apartment, but when they enter their home is already filled with furniture. The kitchen and living room is straight ahead, while there is a hallway to their left, and another to the right. Jackson and Jinyoung come out from a room on the right, so Jaebum walks towards the left, to drop off their bags. The rooms were a bit smaller from his previous bedroom, but it was comfortable for the limited things he brought with him. He and Mark shared a bathroom that led into their bedrooms, so Jaebum was happy he could walk to Mark’s room whenever he wanted without walking out into the hallway.

“So?” Jaebum asks Mark as he walks into his room.

“I have my own room.” Mark beams and hugs Jaebum.

“You had a room in my house too.” He pouts.

“Yeah, but this.. this is my room.” He sits on the bed that he guesses Jackson and his mother picked out especially for Mark. The minimal furniture in Mark’s room was simple and monotone, but it suited him and Mark loved and appreciated it. Jaebum’s room was more black with reds without being over powering. It reminded him of his old room, and he had to admit that Jackson had a great eye for someone who only wore athletic wear.  

Jaebum wanted to hug Mark for as long as he could. How could Mark be so happy over the littlest of things make his heart flutter and warm.  “Yeah, you’re right.” He smiles. “Let’s go help Jinyoung with the kitchen?”

Mark nods but doesn’t pull away from Jaebum. “It’s been a long day right? Let’s take a quick nap and then we’ll help unpack afterwards.” Jaebum pulls Mark up the bed, and brings their chests together He wraps his arms around Mark, and lets his eyes close for a second.

 

When he wakes up, he finds the room empty. He frowns and gets up to find Mark and his friends.

“So have you talked to Jaebum about it yet?” Jaebum hears Jinyoung’s hushes voice in the kitchen. Both Mark and Jinyoung are sitting on the floor, unpacking the boxes full of kitchen sets and utensils, and have their backs facing Jaebum.

“No.” Mark shakes his head.

“Are you still afraid of how he’ll react?”

“Not really..” Jaebum can picture Mark chewing on his lip. “I’m nervous.”

Jaebum is confused for the most part. What is Mark hiding that he can’t tell Jaebum? There is nothing Mark can do that would upset or anger him.

He hears Jinyoung chuckle and brings Mark into a hug. “Don’t worry, you have me.” They were too close for Jaebum’s comfort that he decides to make his presence known.

“Hey do you guys need any help?” He asks.

“Oh, Jaebum. Nice of you to finally help out.” Jinyoung chuckles. “But we’re okay here, you can go check up on Jackson. He’s setting up the tv and he’s been quiet for some time now. It’s probably not going so well.”

 

After a few movies, and a round of Mario Cart, they sit in their living room and chat about what they’re expecting from their new school.

“I really don’t want new friends though.” Jackson comments. “But I also don’t want people to be afraid of us.”

“As long as Jaebum doesn’t get into a fight on the first day, I think we’ll be okay.” Jinyoung reassures his boyfriend.

“I don’t pick fights.” He grumbles as Mark pats his knee.

“I’m scared though.” Mark opens up. “What if i- what if they-“

“Mark don’t worry, you don’t have to speak if you don’t want to. You have us, and Mr. Park put us in the same electives, so even if we can’t be in the same classes, we’ll still get to see you outside of lunch.”

Jaebum tries to comfort his boyfriend as much as he can. He’s nervous himself, so he can’t imagine how scared Mark must be. “We still have two days until we start school, so let’s not worry too much until then, okay?”

“Okay.” Mark smiles and rubs his eyes. It was getting late, but being in their own home was too exciting to just go straight to bed.

“By the way, why are your parents okay with you both living on your own, together? I mean we’re still in high school.”

“It’s not like we moved countries or anything, plus Mr. Park told them he’d still be making frequent visits.” Jackson shrugs.

‘Ugh. I will never be able to get rid of him.” Jaebum groans while his friends laugh.

“Mark ready to go to sleep?” Jaebum stands up and extends his hand for Mark to take. His boyfriend turns to Jinyoung and nods his head before taking Jaebum’s hand. “See you guys tomorrow, don’t wake us up too early.” He says walking to his room.

 

“Come on.” Jaebum pulls Mark onto his bed, but is startled when Mark doesn’t follow.

“I have my own room, Jaebum.”  

“Oh. You don’t want to sleep with me?” Jaebum tries to disguise his feelings of sadness with concern.

“I do” Mark replies while staring at the floor. Slightly confused, Jaebum stands up to face Mark.

“Do you want us to sleep in your room then?”

“No”

“I don’t want to sleep in the living room or with Jackson or Jinyoung, so we’re kind of out of options.”

“No, I want to sleep here with you. But I don’t want to just sleep.” The last sentence coming out as a whisper that Jaebum barely manages to make out.

“That’s okay. We can cuddle and talk or whatever you want.”

“Jaebum..” Mark finally looks up and leans to kiss Jaebum. It’s short and chaste, but Mark pecks his lips again. Then on his cheek, on his jawline, and down his neck. “I want to.. sleep with you, like this.” Mark’s kisses become sloppy against his neck and Jaebum gulps at the meaning of Mark’s words. He grabs Mark by his shoulders and stares into his eyes. There was no way he could misinterpret what Mark wanted, but it was a lot to take in.

“Is this what you were talking about with Jinyoung earlier?”

Mark’s eyes grow wide but nods nonetheless.

“Why were you afraid? Are you afraid of me?” Jaebum wouldn’t be mad if he were, after all Jaebum wasn’t pleasant to be around when he was upset. But Mark finds his hands and shakes his head.

“I didn’t want you to see..”

“See what?”

“Me.”

Jaebum’s heart almost fell to the floor. How couldn’t he see Mark was having such a hard time? He would’ve told him over and over and over again how beautiful he is.

“Mark I love you.” Jaebum should have said those words a while ago, when he first realized how much he truly loved Mark. Maybe they would’ve helped in some way.

“I know.” Mark lets out a deep sigh. “I love you too Jaebum, a lot.” He sniffles and Jaebum feels tears on his hands. He was about to comfort his boyfriend, when he spoke up again. “I didn’t love myself. I couldn’t believe you loved me too.. But I tried. I tried to see me how you saw me, and Jinyoung, and Jackson.” Mark hugs Jaebum and cuddles into his chest. “Thank you, Jaebum. For loving me.”

“No, thank you Mark. For loving yourself.” Jaebum kisses Mark, and it’s full of emotions. His lips taste salty from Mark tears, but it’s sweet and not enough. Without pulling away from each other, Jaebum walks them to his bed, and looms over Mark once he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.    

 

This felt completely different from their usual make-outs. Mark was blushing but wasn’t holding back. His hands were roaming against his body, and Jaebum felt electric. His body was burning, but needed to feel Mark closer. Usually, he would’ve pulled away by now, but Mark had his hands on Jaebum’s back intent on not letting go.

“Don’t stop Jaebum. Please.” He breathed out as he peppered kisses all along Jaebum’s jawline.

Jaebum feeling conflicted lets Mark continue until his arms become lax. Then Jaebum pulls away slightly and grips Mark’s shoulders. “Mark, we don’t have to. This is fine. I don’t want to hurt you.” He admits.

But Mark smiles, blinding when it reaches his eyes. “It’s okay.. I-um, Jinyoung taught me.”

Jaebum raises a questionable brow, and almost laughs as his boyfriend starts frantically shaking his arms. “No no nono, he told me things. He didn’t touch me. Promise.” Of course Jinyoung wouldn’t, but it definitely pleased Jaebum’s ego to see his boyfriend react that way.

“Good. Because you’re mine, Mark.” Jaebum latches their lips together again, but this time his pushes Mark up the bed so Jaebum can throw a knee to each of Mark’s sides. He lets his hands wander across Mark’s body, but stops at the hem of his shirt. Mark normally tenses at the thought of Jaebum removing his shirt, but Jaebum doesn’t feel any restraint. He looks into Mark’s eyes for permission and once Mark nods, Jaebum is slowly lifting the shirt over his arms. Jaebum doesn’t spend too much time admiring the slim body beneath him, not wanting to make Mark uncomfortable, so he removes his own shirt. Mark doesn’t hide his own eyes from wandering, almost imprinting Jaebum’s figure into his mind.

Jaebum pushes Mark to lie on the bed, while Jaebum is still over him. Mark brings his hands to Jaebum’s shoulders and down towards his forearms. Every touch was sending pulses throughout Jaebum’s body that was causing him to lose all his self-control. So Jaebum brings his lips down to Mark’s collarbones. Leaving a few kisses while going lower. His hands settle on Mark’s hips while trailing wet kisses down to his waistband. Jaebum kisses the scar along Mark’s waist that he’s seeing for the first time. It’s small in length, but rather wide and Jaebum hates that he couldn’t protect Mark from it.

“You’re beautiful.” Jaebum whispers against the scar. “Everything about you is so beautiful, Mark.” Mark whimpers at the compliments. Jaebum stops the kisses to look up at Mark. With his hands above his belt, Jaebum needed Mark to tell him to continue.

“Please Jaebum.” Mark, covering his eyes with his arms, urges Jaebum to continue.

“Mark, look at me.” Mark places his arms on his side and leans on his elbows to look up to face Jaebum. “Are you sure?” Mark nods his head and Jaebum lets out a shaky breath. He always thought Mark was gorgeous, but with only the dim light of their bathroom showcasing each other, Jaebum can’t help but feel dangerously drunk on love.

So Jaebum lowers his body to ghost over the straining bulge of Mark’s jeans. He pulls Mark’s pants along with his boxers down, and Jaebum returns to marking Mark’s skin with kisses. Every inch of Mark was perfect, and he was going to make sure his boyfriend knew how beautiful he was. He leaves a few love bites on Mark’s inner thighs, before moving up to Mark’s aching erection. Jaebum kisses the head and he feels Mark twitch at the touch. With his tongue, Jaebum licks down to the base, then back up the shaft. Jaebum has yet to have Mark inside of his mouth, but the sounds he was eliciting were already addictive. His own dick painfully hard in his jeans that he decides to finally give in to pleasure. His mouth wraps around Mark, and sinks to the base. He moves his tongue around the head, and laps the precum at the slit. With every moan of his name escaping Mark’s lips encouraged Jaebum to continue. He bobs his head slowing, with such delicate care in every stroke. The slow pace was driving them both mad. 

“Jaebum.. stop.” Mark lifts Jaebum up and pouts.

“What’s wrong Mark?”

Mark points to his pants, and Jaebum chuckles. Jaebum quickly shimmies out of his jeans and underwear, and brings his body over Mark’s. Mark takes his time eyeing him. His hands travel from his arms to his abs, where he circles around the ribs that were previous bruised. Mark moves his body down, to kiss at the skin. Mark’s nervous hands wander lower to ghost over his thighs.

“You can touch me too.” Jaebum’s voice cracks as he feels his boyfriend’s delicate hands nearing his cock. He bites his lips and lets his head fall back as Mark runs his thumb into the slit of the head. Maybe it was by chance, or perhaps Jinyoung actually taught him a few things, but it was probably because it was Mark who was touching him, that had Jaebum enamored with every stroke.  Encouraging Mark to keep going with praises and compliments, Jaebum was nearing his orgasm.

“Jaebum, together.” Mark takes the words out of his mouth, as Jaebum takes a hold of both their dicks in his hands. His pace no longer slow, as his only objective is to have Mark spent with pleasure. “Jaebum I-I.”

“Me too, Mark.”

Jaebum comes with a throaty groan, and Mark whimpers into Jaebum’s shoulder as he releases on their hands and stomachs.

Jaebum’s first instinct is to cuddle next to Mark and fall asleep, but he gets up to go to their bathroom and returns with a wet cloth. He cleans Mark and himself up, and even dresses them both up in their boxers and shirts.  Neither one has yet to speak post orgasm, but Jaebum is content with just having Mark next to him. He pulls the covers over them and brings Mark close to his chest. Mark hums in content and wraps an arm around Jaebum.

 

“Jaebum, I love you.”

“I love you too, Mark.”

 

Jaebum wakes up in the middle of the night, not able to go back to sleep. Probably due to the long nap he had earlier. He sits up and stares down at his boyfriend. The boyfriend, who changed his life. If it wasn’t for Mark, he’d probably be fighting and ignoring his friends. He shakes off those what if’s and gets up to get a glass of water.

When he returns, he finds Mark sitting up crying. “Mark, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Jaebum..” Mark looks up and sniffles. “I thought you left..”

“I went to drink some water. Mark I would never leave. I didn’t want to wake you, I’m sorry. I’ll never leave.”

“Promise?”

“Only if you promise to also never leave me?”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”  

 

“Jaebum!” Jaebum turns his head as he hears Mark calling out his name in the cafeteria. A week into their new school and Jaebum had to admit it was more than decent. Bullies apparently weren’t a thing here, and it helped Jaebum relax.

“Oh Mark, how were your morning classes?”

“Good. This is Youngjae, my friend?” Mark turns to the boy on his right and he nods and smiles. “This is Jaebum, my boyfriend.”

Jaebum almost got up to tackled his boyfriend. It was the first time he heard Mark call him by the title and it was definitely something he’d want to hear more of.

Jinyoung and Jackson soon join them for lunch, and they all welcome Youngjae, well technically they were the new kids, so Youngjae was their welcoming committee.

 

When the bell dismissing lunch rings, they all walk towards the classrooms except Jaebum.

“I’ll go to class in a bit.” He waves them off. Youngjae had told him that there’s a piano in the choir room that is only used in the mornings. So Jaebum finds himself sitting on the piano bench, dragging his fingertips across the keys. He had missed the sound, the touch.

He was about the play, when he heard knocking on the door. He hoped it wouldn’t be a teacher, because Mr. Park wouldn’t be too pleased knowing he already got in trouble. Thankfully, it was Mark peeking a head in.

“Can I?”

“Of course silly, come in.” He pats the seat next to him. Jaebum takes a deep breath and lets his fingers express his heart. He plays the song he once loved, the one he played the night Mark had slept in his bed in his house. It was a love song he didn’t understand when he was younger. All he knew was that it sounded beautiful, but now, he understood. It was a love letter, a confession, a proposal with every note. And now he was playing it for Mark, with such intentions.

“It’s beautiful.” Mark leans his head on Jaebum’s shoulder once he finishes the song. “Do you know the name?”

“Yeah, Stay with Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending was a bit cliched but i hope you all enjoyed it.  
> This fic means alot to me, so im happy to be able to share it :")  
> thank you all for reading this, truly <33


End file.
